Strike of the Serpent
by Tithen Min
Summary: Something happens in Edoras that no one expects and they must suffer the consequences as their friend is taken further from them than they ever thought possible. *Movieverse*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Did I create these characters or places?? Hell no!! (Darn it!) Any people and places that are any way familiar are the property of some dead dude called Tolkien…

Title: Strike of the Serpent

Summary: Takes place in Edoras during the quest. Something happens that no one expects and they must deal with the consequences as their friend is taken further from them than they thought possible. *Movieverse!*

Rating: R (for character torture)

Author: Tithen Min

-

Author's notes:: Sick of me yet? Two running at once, WOW!! I'm insane…the first two chapters were written while trying to get my head around exam stress so I don't know if they're any good…this is a work in progress so tell me if you want more and I'll write it!! =) .:Tithen Min:.

-

****

Chapter one

Legolas paced the room he shared with Gimli and Aragorn, now empty save for himself. They were remaining in Theoden's halls for the time being, helping him prepare to fight the darkness that threatened to overtake the free lands of Rohan. Already the Westfold had fallen to the treachery of Saruman.

So much had happened, and they had been in Rohan for less than a full day. The sun was only setting on the day Saruman was cast out of Theoden's mind, on the day that Grima Wormtongue was exiled from Rohan, on the day the Humans had finally come to see what they were really up against. Dark times had fallen on these lands.

He thought of their brave Hobbit friends, Frodo and Samwise, perhaps already nearing the black borders of Mordor. Thinking of the Hobbits made him feel closed in and more than a little complacent. 

Frodo was out there, _doing_ something for the cause, for the good of Middle Earth, and he was in this small room, _waiting_ for a sign while Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli ate with Theoden and Èowyn. 

He let out an impatient growl and stalked to the door of the room, throwing it open and walking out into the corridor outside and down the stairs. He headed for the main doors, feeling a desperate need to be outside, but he was brought up short when a hand grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Where are you going, Legolas?" Aragorn questioned quietly, "I thought you were resting." 

Legolas shook his head impatiently. "Who could find rest in this…hall of men?" Aragorn chuckled at his friend's obvious disdain. "It is nothing but mortar and stone, Aragorn." Legolas' voice took on a pleading note, "Please, I need to see the sky. Release me."

Aragorn frowned, looking closely at his friend's face. Legolas' ageless eyes held the look of a trapped animal and Aragorn knew he was more uneasy than he was letting on.

"Legolas…I am not caging you, my friend. You may go if you so wish." He released the Elf's arm. "Will you allow me to accompany you?" 

Legolas felt a flash of irritation at the man's over protectiveness, but realised he would appreciate the company and nodded his consent.

They began walking towards the door when Gimli called after them. Aragorn did not catch what was said, but Legolas chuckled warmly. "Fear not, Master Dwarf," The Elf called back, "We will not tarry over-long."

Gimli ambled up to them, a leg of some variety of meat in one hand and a tankard of ale in the other. "Now, Aragorn," the Dwarf began, pointing at the Ranger as best he could with both hands occupied, "Do not allow this flighty Elf to draw you into anything involving tree hugging or talking the ears off innocent wildlife."

Aragorn chuckled and Legolas turned back towards the doors, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "You could always accompany us, Stupid Dwarf, if you so wished. I am certain we can find some nice protruding rock formations for you to kiss…"

Gimli scowled playfully, "No thank you. I have more important things to do than watch certain Elves climb trees."

Legolas looked pointedly at the items in Gimli's hands. "So I see," He smiled and pushed the doors open, revealing the slumbering city blanketed in the semi-darkness of the young night.

Gimli grumbled incoherently to himself as he returned to the table to join Gandalf and their hosts once again. Aragorn grinned and followed Legolas outside. They made their way down the steps from the Golden Hall and strolled through the darkened settlement in companionable silence.

"It is so peaceful tonight." Legolas spoke softly, looking up at the gathering stars, as the evening grew ever darker, "It is easy to forget that we are preparing for war…"

Aragorn smiled encouragingly at his long time friend. Elves were, by nature, a peaceful people and he knew that the darkness of these days weighed heavily on the Elven prince. "Take heart, Legolas," He murmured, "Your friends are with you and we will face this together."

Legolas smiled sadly, slipping through the gates of the city and into the open land beyond. They stayed close to the city wall, where the light from the torches above cast light on the land below. Gamling called down to Aragorn from atop the wall and Aragorn paused to speak with him. Legolas continued on alone. 

The Elf stopped suddenly, a strong sense of unease sweeping over him and darkening his thoughts. He heard the footsteps of a man behind him and, thinking it to be his companion, he half turned, not taking his eyes from their appraisal of the surrounding area. "Something is not right, Aragorn. I— "

Before Legolas could turn around fully, something hard slammed into the side of his head, flooding his body and mind with white-hot pain. He cried out in pain and surprise as he collapsed to the ground.

Cold, cruel laughter of a voice he had heard not long before followed him down into darkness.

==========

Let me know what you think?? :) Reviews are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of this is mine!! *sob*

Title: Strike of the Serpent

Rating: R (For some character torture)

=

=

Chapter 2

Legolas' cry travelled through the still night air and Aragorn swung around in alarm. Seeing no visible sign of the archer, he ran in the direction Legolas had gone, looking around frantically.

"Legolas? Legolas! Answer me dammit! Legolas!"

A dark shape suddenly loomed several yards in front of him and Aragorn started. He blinked, realising it to be a horse. A figure mounted the horse before turning it to face the Ranger, having noticed his presence. Legolas' limp body was draped over the front of the saddle, bound tightly.

"You!" Aragorn snarled dangerously, recognising the rider and Legolas' attacker for who he was, "You were banished from these lands. Release him or I will summon Hama and Gamling to decide your fate for defying the decree of the king of Rohan." he drew his sword. "Unhand him, now."

Cold blue eyes glittered at Aragorn from under greasy black hair as the man sneered. "I do not think you will be doing that, _Ranger_." Grima spat, smirking knowingly as he pulled a dagger from beneath his black cloak and held it to Legolas' throat, "Not when a flick of my wrist could end your precious Elf's life forever."

Aragorn paled, but his sword arm did not waver, "I should have let Theoden kill you when he had the chance! Let him go!"

Grima cackled, grabbing a fistful of the Elf's hair and wrenching his head back so they could both see his face. "So beautiful…" Grima sighed, bending his head and licking the blood from the side of the Elf's face, "And now he is mine."

Aragorn roared in outrage and lunged towards the king's former advisor, sword raised. Grima wrenched the reigns, turning his mount, and kicked it into a gallop, fleeing the Ranger's wrath like the coward he was.

"No!" Aragorn cried, trying desperately to catch up to the fleet footed horse. "Come back here and face me, you cowardly snake!"

The horse vanished into the darkness and Aragorn fell to his knees, letting out a cry of anguish and fury. He dropped his sword to the ground and covered his face with shaking hands. "Legolas…"

As the hoof beats of the horse began to fade into the distance, Aragorn scrambled to his feet and whirled to run back to the city, nearly colliding with Gamling, who was running towards him.

"Is everything alright, Lord Aragorn? We heard you cry out." 

Aragorn started to run towards the Golden Hall. "Ready my horse, Gamling!" He called over his shoulder, "I must ride out immediately." 

Gamling kept pace with him, "At once, my Lord." 

They parted ways at the stables and Aragorn all but flew up the stairs to the main hall, where his companions still rested. He burst through the doors, startling everyone inside. He rushed to the room where he had left his dagger and bow, feeling the need to have them with him. 

Gandalf and Theoden hurried after him. "Lord Aragorn," Theoden spoke first, "What has happened?"

Aragorn silently continued his gathering and Gandalf grew impatient. "Aragorn! What has happened? Tell us!"

"Aye," a gruff voice sounded from the doorway, "And where is Legolas?" Aragorn turned his eyes to the Dwarf, knowing this would hit Gimli hard. Despite his bluster, the small being cared deeply for Legolas.

"Gimli, I— " He stopped, looking directly at Theoden, "Wormtongue did not leave." he said grimly, "He waited for a chance to catch us unawares and now he has taken Legolas!" 

Gimli's head snapped up and his eyes darkened, "Taken?"

Aragorn nodded, "I am going after them. Gamling is readying my mount. I will ride out with all speed— "

"This is folly, Aragorn." Gandalf said, his voice soft, but insistant, "You cannot track them in this darkness. Wait for first light."

Aragorn rounded on him, his eyes flashing angrily, causing Theoden who was standing next to the Istar, to step back. "How can you ask that of me? Who knows what he could be doing to Legolas, even now— " his voice broke and he stopped talking, anguish and indecision shone clear in his eyes.

"What do you mean, Aragorn?" Gimli said impatiently, obviously having not picked up on Aragorn's meaning.

The man turned to him with sad eyes, "He — desires Legolas. I saw it in his eyes." he shuddered, "And in his actions. I must go after them! He cannot suffer such a fate, not while there is yet breath in my body."

Gimli hefted his axe, a murderous gleam in his dark eyes. "I am going with you, Aragorn. We will track them together, as we did the Hobbits and retrieve our crazy Elf."

Aragorn smiled. "Very well. Come Gimli. Let us go." 

Gandalf blocked the doorway. "Wait for first light, young Ranger." He insisted, "You have yet taken no rest this night and what good will you be to Legolas if you reach them and collapse from exhaustion?" 

Gimli started to protest, but the Istar cut him off. "That goes for you as well, son of Gló in." Aragorn walked forward and stood toe to toe with the ancient wizard.

"You would have us leave him there…while we take rest in our beds and think not on it until the morrow?" The accusation in his voice was unmistakable and Gandalf stiffened.

"I would pursue him also, but not in the dead of the night! You are not thinking, Aragorn! You are letting your panic blind you to the point where you can no longer see straight! If you were in my position, young king of Gondor, what would _you_ do?"

Aragorn lowered his head, defeated. It was a low shot, but it had worked. "Very well, Gandalf. You have made your point. I will rest. But we leave as soon as the east brightens."

Gandalf agreed, watching Aragorn walk towards their chambers with Gimli, his shoulders slumped under the weight of worry for his friend. 

Gimli closed the door to their chambers and Aragorn sank down on his bed, staring at the one the Elf normally occupied, next to the room's only window.

Gimli moved in front of him, gaining his attention. "What happened, Aragorn? I cannot see that slug defeating the Elf in combat."

Aragorn frowned, "Nor can I." he mused, "Legolas cried out…I think he was taken by surprise and struck over the head, for he had a wound at his temple." his eyes filled with guilt, "I should have stayed with him! I stopped to talk with Gamling…if only I had stayed by his side, this would not have happened!"

Gimli growled. "He would have found another way, Aragorn. You cannot blame yourself for this!"

Aragorn shook his head slowly, either ignoring or not hearing Gimli, "I drew my sword on him, but he threatened Legolas' life. If only I had been closer! He turned his mount and fled before I had a chance to do more than advance on him!"

"Coward," Gimli hissed, "He will get what he deserves."

Aragorn nodded grimly, a glint of barely suppressed rage in his blue eyes, "Yes. He will."

=

=

Review replies::

Cheysuli: You always manage to be the first I don't know how you do it!! Yeah Legolas torture is _fun_ isn't it?? *evil smile* and I get the feeling there's more torture to come… ;)

Elfie: *blush* Thank you!! Did you guess who it was who hurt him?? Legolas and Gimli are cool! I love their whole insulting friendship thing! Glad you liked the first bit, hope this one was okay too!! =)

Shandrial: Grr…you found me out!! And here was I thinking that no one would guess who it was!! Oh well… Ooh don't strangle him! I need him!! You could sic Grimnosh the gnat on him if you like… Poor you I hope the writing's going okay again and that your cursed writer's block is gone! ;)

Delph: Ooh another review! You're on a roll… ;) I updated this as quickly as I could and I hope it was okay and relieved the whole suspense element!! I couldn't very well go on holidays and leave everyone hanging now could I? That wouldn't be very nice! Hope you're still enjoying and thanks for the review! =)

Jenny: Aw thank you! *blush* I'm bringing my writing pad on holiday with me so I can write loads and relax at the same time! ;) I'll have the next one up as soon as I can! =)

DXPrincess: I'm sorry! I keep doing that don't I? Stupid me and my cliffhanger addictions…I'll keep writing I promise! Did you guess who was behind it? *snigger* I'm not very original but that's what happens when you're bitten by a plot bunny…I had to drop everything and write until I couldn't think of anymore cos it wouldn't let me alone!! Hope you like! =)

Kaimelieamin: Oh sorry! I didn't mean to bring an attack one everyone… ;) Sorry this took so long I'm a little addled at the moment! Ooh good guess!! Have a cookie! Hope you enjoyed this one!! :) 

tamara: Ooh I'm glad you like it! It was a wayward plot bunny that bit me during writer's block and it wouldn't leave me be until I wrote it!! Hope this chapter was ok and did you know who it was?? ;)

Lady Jaina: I agree, poor Leggy!! I'm not very nice to him am I? Aha did you guess who was behind it?? He's _evil_ I tell you!! Did you see him in TTT?? *shiver* ;)

Rabbit of Iron: It _was_ a bit evil wasn't it?? I'm terrible for evil cliffhangers!! I'm glad you like it so far! Hahahaha!!! I never thought of it like that! Hi ho hi ho… Hehehe! That's the funniest thing I've heard all week!! :D

wispykitty: Ooh it's promising? GOOD!! I hope it's still promising! ;) Sorry I'm getting a little carried away there… Hehehe! Hope this chapter was ok! =)

Angel of Death: No not this time! It's a nice free standing story! Is that what you call them…No, stand alone!! That's what I meant!! Sorry… ;) Glad you like! 

Alice: I'm sorry!! I'll never give out to you for cliffhangers again! You want me to _kill _him?? I would…but then I'd have no story! You dig? ;) Ah well constructive or not I appreciated the review! Yay!! =)

Goddess of Death: Agh! You found me out!! He told you didn't he?? *hit's Grima on head* Grr… ;) Sorry this took so long but here it is anyway and I'm working on more! =)

Gwilith: *blush* Oh thank you! That's such a nice compliment! Hope you didn't fall off your seat, cos I did that once!! Quite painful I think I couldn't sit for a week!! ;) Sorry it took so long and hope you enjoyed it! =)

Silmarien: Sorry, sorry!!! I'm so late on the whole update thing! I'm working on more and bringing my writing pad with me wherever I go in case I get inspired! ;) I'll have more up really soon I promise!! :)

Mcat: Promising? E! Thank you! Got this up as quick as I could and there's more in the works somewhere, I have vague ideas but nothing solid yet!! You'll be the first to know when it's ready! ;)

=

Is that everyone?? Hope so! On holiday for a couple of weeks so I'll see you when I get back! Hugs to all; .:Tithen Min:.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of this is mine! *sob*

Title: Strike of the Serpent

Rating: R

=

Note:: Hi everyone! I am back on Irish soil again and proud to announce that I got a whole chapter and a half written while I was away!! *tumbleweed blows past* Okay so it's not _that_ impressive…but still better than nothing! ;) Anyway I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed cos it was nice to see a few in my inbox when I got home! COOKIES FOR ALL!!! :) Anyway enough waffling. Back to the story!!

.:Tithen Min:.

=

****

Chapter 3

For Legolas, the return to consciousness was slow. The first sense to return was his hearing and he could hear sounds around him that confused him. He could not place what the sounds could mean or where he was and he tried to focus harder on the strange noises. 

As he did so, the pain slammed into him, spiking from the left side of his head through his whole body, and he let out an involuntary moan. Shuffling sounds came closer and he frowned, trying to open too-heavy eyelids. His nose twitched and he smelled…

His eyes shot open, all that had happened coming to him in a sudden rush of clarity. Legolas' eyes narrowed as he saw Grima standing close to him, undisguised hunger in the man's eyes. Legolas glared at him with all the revulsion and hatred he was feeling. 

Grima raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming on his twisted lips. "Still so proud, little Elf?" He mocked, looking down at the archer sitting on the cold ground, his hands bound around the tree behind him so tightly that any struggles would likely dislocate both shoulders.

Legolas refused to back down, his grey gaze burning into Grima, until the man could take it no more and glanced away. Legolas sighed, eyeing the man closely still, unwilling to take his eyes off him for even a second. 

Grima strode forward and crouched beside him. Legolas pulled back as far as he was able, but the man followed him, gripping his chin and studying his features. 

"Such a fair creature…" Grima smirked to himself.

Legolas reared his head back and spat in his captor's face. "Where are you taking me, worm?" He snarled.

Grima slammed the Elf's head back into the tree behind him, making Legolas' vision swim, "I have orders from Lord Saruman to leave you pure, Elf," he spat, "But he did not say I was not to hurt you."

Legolas' eyes widened at the mention of the corrupted wizard. Grima cackled, "Ah yes, Saruman. And when he is finished with you, I will take you as my pet, to do as I will with you…" 

Legolas spat at him again, "Nor an Udûn." [Go to hell.] He growled.

Grima's face darkened and he slapped the Elf hard, snapping Legolas' head back to hit the tree. Legolas heard the man's retreating footsteps as he was taken by darkness once more.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Aragorn paced outside their room, waiting impatiently for Gimli to gather himself. The new day had barely begun to colour the horizon when he was out of bed, weapons ready and literally dragging his Dwarven companion from his bed. Now he was outside while said Dwarf dressed and gathered his weapons.

"Gimli, I will go alone if you do not hasten your steps!" He heard nothing but incoherent grumbling from the other side of the door and he rolled his eyes, beginning to pace again. 

He barely allowed a full minute to pass before he grew impatient. "Gimli!" 

The door flew open and a stomping, grumbling Dwarf emerged. The man turned to head out and almost walked into Gandalf, who had seemingly appeared from nowhere. He sighed, impatient to be off. "What is it, Gandalf?"

Gandalf raised an eyebrow. "Peace, Aragorn. I believe you need to hear this. I have a feeling he will attempt to take Legolas to the den of Saruman."

Aragorn's eyes widened, "To Isengard? Why?"

Gandalf signed grimly, "I do not know why. Grima was bought by Saruman several moons past. He now serves Saruman and will do as he bids. I cannot see him sneaking up on an Elf alone, especially Legolas."

Aragorn frowned as he came to the same conclusion. "Saruman was helping him,"

Gandalf nodded. "I am afraid so."

"But— why— what would Saruman want with Legolas?" Aragorn sputtered, trying to come to terms with everything. 

"Do not ask me to get inside Saruman's mind. It is not a pleasant place to be. If I were to try and figure out his reasoning, it would take hours and we have not the time."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "You are right. Thank you, Gandalf."

Gandalf nodded, "Let us be off then."

The man paused. "You are coming with us?"

"You will need my help before this is over."

Aragorn knew better than to argue, so they turned and hurried together to the stables. They prepared and mounted in silence, worries and fears clouding each of their minds.

The city was far behind them when Gimli finally broke the silence. "What would they do to him?" The Dwarf almost looked sick with worry, but would never admit to feeling such emotion for an Elf.

Gandalf sighed. "I have known Legolas for many long years, since before Greenwood became Mirkwood. He will not break, will not reveal the ringbearer's destination, nor his course…no matter what the cost to himself."

Gimli and Aragorn flinched, although they had already known this in their hearts.

"Allow me to put it this way," Gandalf continued, "I hope we catch them before they reach Orthanc. For Legolas' sake."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Legolas awoke to find he had been moved away from the tree and re-bound with his hands behind his back, the rope digging deeply into him. He shifted quietly and turned over, paying no heed to the pain in his head. 

It was dawn, but the sun was hidden behind a bank of dark clouds and a wet mist hung over the land. Grima was trying unsuccessfully to kindle a fire with the damp wood, but gave up when he saw that his captive was awake.

He walked over and kicked the Elf in the stomach. "Get up. We must move on."

Legolas rose slowly to his feet and turned. He suddenly lashed out and kicked the man hard in the chest, winding his captor and knocking him to the ground. "Do not touch me," he growled.

Grima rose to his feet faster than Legolas would have given him credit for and grabbed the Elf's hair, wrenching his head to the side. "You will learn to be obedient. My lessons are hard learned. I will not have you killed; you will live as my _personal_ slave, my little Elf. And I do not like disobedient slaves. Get on the horse."

Legolas glared defiantly at him and Grima sighed. Legolas flinched as a sudden voice invaded his head, blocking out everything else; 

__

'Do as he says, Elf,' Saruman's eerily silky voice hissed, _'Or I will be forced to kill you and continue this business with another member of your pathetically failed fellowship. The Dwarf perhaps…'_ The evil wizard mused, _'or maybe the man? Yes, I think the Human…men are easy to break.'_

"No," Legolas spoke aloud, "I will do as you say."

Grima smirked and released his hold on the archer, watching with satisfaction as his captive awkwardly mounted the horse. He followed, mounting behind Legolas and grabbing the reins. The horse moved off and left the camp behind.

Legolas struggled with the ropes that bound him until his wrists were burned and raw. The horse was moving at a fast pace and they drew nearer Isengard with every hour that passed.

As they passed through a grove of trees, Legolas' struggles ceased and he froze. The horse sensed his uneasiness and slowed its steps. The trees around them screamed of danger and Legolas twisted in his seat, trying to pinpoint the source.

Grima's eyes narrowed, noticing Legolas' restlessness. "What is it?" He snapped finally.

"Yrch." [Orcs.] Legolas whispered, "The trees, they speak of danger. We are being followed."

Grima smirked. "I am sure we are,"

An arrow suddenly thumped into a tree to their left and Grima sharply turned the horse. Legolas' blinked, not trusting his eyes. Aragorn stood a little ways off, just lowering his bow. Gimli and Gandalf stood beside him. He could sense that the horses were not far off.

Legolas suddenly realised why Grima was not disturbed by the presence of the orcs that haunted their steps. "Aragorn, no! It is a trap! Get out— " 

Legolas' warning was choked off as Grima wrapped the reins around his neck, tightening them until black and yellow spots danced before the Elf's eyes.

"Legolas!" Gimli charged towards them, axe raised, as Aragorn swiftly notched another arrow, but they suddenly had to use their weapons for their own defence instead of Legolas', as thirty Uruk Hai burst from the trees and surrounded the three, cutting them off from the man and the captive Elf.

Legolas struggled desperately, needing to help his friends. He ignored the hold the leather reins had on him and drove his head back into Grima's face, hitting the man solidly on the nose and toppling him from the mount. 

Once Grima's grip was released, Legolas managed to wriggle free of the leather straps. He swiftly dismounted, stumbling slightly, and made his way towards the others, using the only weapons he had. His legs. 

He spun and kicked viciously, his only thoughts of getting to his friends before they were overrun. One of the Uruks caught him off guard, attacking him from the side and slamming him back into a tree. Legolas groaned as he felt several ribs crack as he was crushed between the huge creature and the unyielding tree.

Aragorn looked over in time to see Legolas hit the tree, saw the expression of pain on his friend's features as he hit the trunk hard. The hybrid then grabbed the Elf by his already bruised neck and turned back towards Grima, whose face was nearly purple with rage, contrasting with the blood still dripping from his nose.

Aragorn charged towards them, but several Uruk Hai blocked his path, forcing him to go on the defensive. He looked up briefly, as the Uruk that held Legolas struck a brutal blow to the side of the Elf's head. Aragorn's stomach lurched as he watched his friend crumple to the ground. 

One of the Uruk Hai used his distraction and launched an arrow at him, hitting the Ranger in the shoulder with a force that knocked him to the ground. Another of the creatures landed a solid kick to his chest. 

The last thing Aragorn saw was Legolas' unconscious form being bundled onto Grima's horse before he was pulled into unconsciousness.

=

=

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Oh well, even if you weren't first, the main thing is that you got there!! :) I don't think you're paranoid at all! I do it too!! Then maybe we're just both paranoid… ;) Yay! You got the title!! Have you any idea it took me to think up a title for this that didn't sound dumb and also had relevance to the story? I would've had this up like a week earlier if I'd been able to think of one!! Tis indeed what I meant! Well done!! =)

Shandrial: I'd say he _is_ a tough gnat alright! Bit ugly though… ;) Aw be careful banging your head off the computer!! I don't wanna have to go over there and bandage it!! Nine hours on a plane sounds tempting, but I think I'll stay in Ireland for a while!! (sorry about that if it freaked you out, I've had _way_ too many cups of tea today!) Hope you enjoyed this and please UPDATE FADING LIGHT!!!! I need to see what happens!! =)

MoroTheWolfGod: Wow! The Hobbit and LOTR hardback!! That must've cost a bomb! Bet it was great as a bday pressie though!! Glad you like this one so far! :) Anyway enjoy your books and I'll have the next bit up as soon as it's written!! =)

Lefty: They lost your review!??! *incoherent Gimli-esque grumbling* Stupid FF.net!! I wish To New Mutiny _was_ the only one I had going now, I almost put it as the story title at the top of this chapter and then I was like _wait a minute…_ ! This was entirely the fault of errant plot bunnies!! I wrote the first two chapters in fifteen minutes while watching the Eurovision song contest!! Thank you for taking the time to review a second time cos as far as I know I only got the one!! You're so nice to me! =)

DXPrincess: Yeah he _is_ really creepy isn't he? I don't write him very well though. I can't seem to get his creepy, evil, wormish-ness down right!! Maybe I should put his picture up!! Do you realise that my head has grown drastically in size since you started reviewing? If you keep complimenting me it'll explode!! Sorry this is late but there ya go!! Hope you liked anyway!!

wispykitty: Promising?? Aw! You're too nice to me!! Seriously! :) Not that I don't appreciate it though! Grima is the ultimate bad guy isn't he? There's something so evil about him…I think Pete Jackson cast him perfectly!! Poor Legolas I'll definitely have to give him a vacation soon…You want him for a few weeks?? ;)

Jenna: *blush* Thank you!! :) I know this took ages, I am evil!! Holiday and FF.net's constant overloads got in the way! Glad you like it so far though and hope you like this bit too, but I'm really bad at action scenes!! *gulp* =)

Estel Baggins: I will continue this until people get tired of it or until I run out of story!! I promise! I hope my email got to you ok and that FF.net was working! I'm sorry it took so long!! Hope you enjoyed it though! :)

Jadey: Aw!! Thank you! It's nice to know my attention to detail has improved since my first story!! ;) Grima is so creepy I know what you mean!! *shiver* But it's fun alright! I don't really do him justice though. Poor Legolas, we give him such a hard time, don't we? *sigh* But it has to be done!! *evil snigger* :) I promise I'll continue and thank you for your lovely compliments, they made my day! I was walking around smiling all day after them! =) 

heraldtalia: It _was_ cruel of me wasn't it?? Thousand apologies!! I won't do it again!! I'm glad you like it so far. (the first two chapters I jotted down in fifteen minutes with a plot bunny attached to my foot!!) And hope you still like it! He was a little helpless in this chapter, but he _was_ tied to a tree… ;) Sorry it took so long! =)

Lady Jaina: Yeah he was that shiver-inducing kinda evil! I think PJ cast him very well!! And thank you for the compliment! Hope you liked!! :)

Alice: You too?? Yeah they've been bugging me lately too! Grr…He _does_ look like Snape, doesn't he?? Well spotted!! And also very creepy… And your drama teacher too?? It's a _conspiracy_ I tell you!! ;p Yeah he's a bit too sexy to be called _young_, but he is compared to Gandalf!! He's as old as the hills!! Literally. ;) Hehehe!! I'm not one for normal review responses, so I guess we're alike then!! Hehehehe!! _Way_ too many cups of tea today… =)

Angel of Death: 0_0 Rotten cottage cheese huh?? _Well_ scared of you!! Actually that's not a bad idea… think they had cottage cheese in Middle Earth? ;) I'm afraid he seems to be heading in that direction!! Eep!! I'm sorry!! Apologies for the delay and I hope you liked it! =)

tamara: Ah but they _did_ find him!! They just couldn't help him!! MWA HA HA HA!!! I am evil aren't I?? *sigh* Oh well, more fun this way!! I know this took ages, I'm sorry! Hope you liked it!!

Silmarien: The reason I try to update frequently is cos my chapters tend to be short and everyone yells at me!! Yeah I love angst Aragorn as well! He's fab!! Full of stubbley goodness!! Did that make sense?? Caffeine is clouding my perception!! Sick and proud of it I like that!! Nice one!! Hope I didn't leave you waiting too long and push you into permanent craziness!! You still there?? ;)

michaela: By the G in G/L, did you mean Grima or Gimli (or Gandalf?? *shudder*)? :) I'm pretty sure it won't be any of the above, so don't worry!! I'm not sure if this'll be slash or not yet cos, although I love A/L myself (and I don't think you're at all narrow minded!), I'm not sure I can do it justice so we'll see what happens!! Aw I'm sure it's not _that_ good, but thank you!! **blush** Aw!! =)

Andmetwen: Aw you're making me blush!! :) Glad you love it so far!! It's fun to write it cos I suddenly get attacks of inspiration for new parts of it and I'm suddenly like WHERE'S MY WRITING PAD??!!!! Very amusing if you're sitting beside me when I do it…my friends all think I'm mad!! Sorry for the delay! Hope you like! Oh and thanks for fav authors!! =)

=

Did I reply to everyone?? :) Thanks for all your lovely reviews!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of this is mine!! *sob*

Title: Strike of the Serpent

Rating: R (For character torture! ;))

-

Note:: Sorry about the lateness of this everyone! *ducks flying rotten cottage cheese* Wait!! Let me explain!!! As many of you know I have had the accursed writers block and have been trying desperately to get out more chapters on my other story, so this one had to take a backseat. But I had a lovely three hour drive during the week that gave me inspiration for this one, so here it is, fresh off the writing pad! Enjoy and sorry again!! :)Hugs to all,.:Tithen Min:.

-

****

Chapter 4

Legolas was wrenched from his involuntary state of rest when a fall of ice-cold water hit him square in the face. He awoke, gasping and coughing, trying to sit up, but the pounding behind his eyes intensified and forced him back to the ground.

__

'I really have to stop getting hit over the head.' He thought groggily as his surroundings swam sickeningly in and out of focus. A part of his mind screamed at him that orcs were close, but he could not seem to move his arms… He groaned as he remembered _why_ he could not move his arms and why there were orcs close by.

He glanced up as footsteps came closer and he found himself looking up into Grima's face. _'I am getting really sick of seeing him every time I wake up…'_ He thought, but felt much satisfaction upon seeing the bruises that shadowed both the man's eyes from the blow Legolas had dealt him. His nose was also clearly broken. The thought that Grima's head may be pounding as badly as his own today brought a smile to the Elf's face.

Grima scowled. "So you finally decided to awaken, little Elf?" 

Legolas did not answer; glowering darkly at the man-an impressive facial expression he had learned from his father-and Grima lowered his eyes.

"You would do well to remember who is in charge here, Elf. That stunt you pulled earlier will not go unpunished." He turned to two large Uruk Hai and nodded. "Tie him over there."

The Uruks leered at Legolas, grabbing him by his bound arms and hauling him to his feet. They dragged him over in the direction of a thick pole of wood that had been driven into the ground. Halfway there, Legolas froze, his eyes widening in disbelief.

Lying several feet away, bound as tightly as Legolas, was Aragorn. A black-fletched arrow protruded from his shoulder and he was unconscious.

"Strider!" Legolas cried, using Aragorn's alias, knowing the wizard could not find out who he held, "Strider, wake up!" 

His bruised throat protested, but he kept trying to rouse his friend, until one of the Uruks drove its fist into his already damaged ribs, driving the air from him. The other beast kicked his legs from under him and dragged him to the pole. They tied him facing the pole, his arms wrapped around it and bound tightly.

"You need to learn that I will not tolerate such behaviour from my personal slave," Grima hissed from behind him, tearing the cloak from his shoulders.

The Elf tensed as he heard the crack of a lash just before it tore into his back, leaving a line of fire in its wake. The Uruk's twisted rage fell full on him as Grima ordered them to punish him. Clubs, whips and iron boots struck him over and over, but he grit his teeth and refused to cry out.

A heavy boot struck him hard in the ribs, making him gasp for air as the lash came down across the base of his neck and Legolas could feel the blood from the welts running down his back and staining his tunic. His ribs were struck again, this time by a club and he let out a grunt as he felt more of them crack.

After what seemed like hours, Grima ordered them off. "That is enough for now. We want to leave some of him for the White Wizard."

The Uruks stepped back and let Legolas be. He spat blood from his torn and swollen lips, feeling pain flare in his ribs, telling him that at least one more of them was broken. Grima cackled at his pain, opening his mouth to speak further when a groan of pain from behind him caught his attention and he turned to where Aragorn was beginning to stir.

Aragorn's eyes opened blearily, but suddenly snapped into focus when they landed on Grima.

"You snake," Aragorn growled, his voice laced with pain.

"You are in a very bad position to be insulting your captors, Ranger." Grima shot back, "Unfortunately, you seem to be just like your friend here." He continued, stepping out of Aragorn's line of vision and the Ranger's gaze fell on the beaten form of his friend, who had been given back his cloak and was now tied facing him, and was still trying to catch his breath.

"Legolas!" He cried, struggling to rise, but the pain in his shoulder stopped him, leaving him gasping.

"Peace, Strider. I am well," Legolas insisted softly.

Aragorn curled in on himself, trying to deal with the pain. Legolas turned to face Grima.

"Release me," He begged, "Allow me to treat his wound or it will fester and he will…slow you down." He scowled at himself, before adding; "Please, he cannot be moved and I will not attempt to escape without him.

Grima seemed to consider this before nodding slowly. "Very well, Elf. But even attempt anything, put _one foot wrong_ and he is dead, understand? I do not need you both." 

Legolas bit his tongue to keep from saying anything he would regret, simply nodding silently. His bonds were severed and he stood carefully, his abused body screaming at him with every step. 

Aragorn watched the Elf as he made his way towards him, knowing from the way that he held himself that Legolas was in more than a small amount of pain. The archer knelt beside him, putting a hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"Strider, what herbs do I need to treat you?" At Aragorn's quizzical look, he sighed, "I am not a trained healer like you, my friend, I am a warrior. Please, help me to heal you."

Aragorn's concern grew when he picked up the faint desperation in his friend's eyes, unaware of his apparent expendability.

"Sefferon and gammel leaf," The Ranger supplied softly.

Legolas nodded and rose, but was immediately grabbed by one of the Uruk Hai and pulled around roughly to face Grima.

"Where do you think you are going? You have not even _touched_ the arrow!"

Legolas looked stoically back at him. "I need herbs and water to cleanse the wound." Grima slapped him sharply, causing Aragorn to cry out in protest at his friend's mistreatment.

"Do not take that tone with me, Elf!" The man grabbed his hair and pulled his head down, tying a rough length of rope tightly around Legolas' neck, handing the loose end to one of the beasts. "Gather what you need, but attempt anything and he dies."

Legolas' anxious gaze flickered to Aragorn. "You have my word."

Grima nodded to the Uruk and turned away as Legolas headed towards a growth of sefferon nearby.

Legolas knelt and pulled up the thorny plant with his bare hands, as his captors had taken his blades. The stinging barbs tore his skin, but he pulled it up, roots and all. The Uruk wrenched the rope and Legolas rose to his feet, gripping the plant tightly.

The gammel was slightly harder to find, but it was not long before they returned to camp, where Grima handed Legolas a water skin. 

"This is your water ration for today, Elf. Use it wisely."

Legolas wordlessly took it and strode over to his friend, kneeling beside him and laying the herbs out on the ground.

"Here, chew this. It will ease the pain," he said hoarsely, handing Aragorn some limris root. Aragorn chewed on the bitter root and watched as Legolas poured some water into a hollowed gourd and began crushing and adding the leaves of the herbs he had gathered.

Legolas felt the Ranger's gaze on him and looked up. He held out the water skin and raised his eyebrows, "Drink,"

Aragorn took it from him, feeling how light it was. "But what about you? There is hardly any left, Legolas."

"Oh for the love of Eru, just drink it Strider. I will be fine," Legolas said, his own pain causing him to be abnormally sharp with his friend.

Aragorn sighed, drinking a little of the skin's contents. Legolas did not look up from his work, but gestured at him. "All of it,"

Aragorn inwardly cursed his friend's stubbornness as he tipped the water horn to his mouth and drained its contents.

"Happy?"

The Elf did not answer, instead holding out more limris root. "You will need it." He said softly. "I am sorry, Strider, but I must remove the arrow. It will hurt."

The Ranger nodded, chuckling slightly at Legolas' statement of the obvious. "I know."

"Chew the root and try to relax, my friend." Legolas said, while taking hold of the arrow's shaft, "I shall be as quick as I can."

Aragorn put the root in his mouth and chewed on it, feeling its pain numbing properties begin to work. Legolas saw he was distracted by the strange feeling and quickly pulled the arrow out. Aragorn groaned as the pain flared, but it was nowhere near as bad as it would have been without the herb. It was manageable.

"Edhored nín, Estel," [Forgive me,] Legolas murmured, "Are you alright?"

Aragorn nodded, with more conviction than he felt. "Aye,"

Legolas tore a strip from his cloak, dipped it in the treated water and began to gently clean the wound.

"Why did you come after me, Estel?" the archer spoke softly in Elvish, so their captors could not follow their conversation, "It was foolish. Do you know of the danger you have placed yourself in? If the wizard finds out who you are…if _Sauron_ learns of your existence— "

"He will not find out." Aragorn said firmly, wincing slightly as Legolas pressed harder than was comfortable on his wound.

He looked down, noticing for the first time Legolas' wrists and hands, torn and bloodied from days bound in rough rope and his encounter with the sefferon plant. The man caught the Elf's hands gently in his own, stilling their movements.

"Oh Legolas…" He whispered.

Legolas gently disengaged his hands from Aragorn's hold, picking up the cloth and continuing to clean the man's shoulder. "Tis nothing. It will heal quickly."

He finished cleaning the wound and tore more strips from his cloak, wrapping it securely.

"Hannon lle, Legolas." [Thank you] Aragorn murmured. Legolas smiled and nodded, removing the remains of his cloak and covering his friend with it.

"Finished?" A voice sneered from behind them as Grima yanked sharply on the rope still around Legolas' neck. The Elf stumbled, but did not fall, regaining his feet quickly and glaring down at the smaller man.

Aragorn's eyes grew wide when he saw the blood that soaked the back of Legolas' green tunic from the beating he had sustained, which had previously been hidden by his cloak. He had not known that the Elf was seriously injured beyond his bruises and cracked ribs. He sighed, trust an Elf to put another before himself. He brought his attention back to the two when he realised Grima was speaking.

"You may be strong now, but eventually, you will yield. If not to me, then to Saruman. And once he is finished with you…you are mine, my pretty Elf."

Aragorn gasped, horrified by the prospect of his friend's fate, but Legolas held his head high, showing none of the fear he was feeling, only the anger. Grima ran a hand down the Elf's bloody back, smirking when Legolas tensed beneath him at the pain it caused.

"Tie him up," He snapped, all patience with his captive gone when Legolas did not react to his taunts.

The hybrids dragged the unresisting Elf over to the pole, kicking his legs out from under him, dropping him to his knees and slamming his wounded back against the pole, pulling his arms around and tying them with the same coarse rope as before. A filthy rag was forced between his teeth and tied tightly around his head, preventing him from speaking.

Aragorn's hopes plummeted when he saw Legolas stop struggling almost immediately. He could not believe he had not seen how much pain the archer was in. he had clearly been brutally beaten and flogged repeatedly, probably as a punishment for his thwarted escape attempt when they had tried to rescue him.

Aragorn looked over and caught his friend's eyes, trying to convey his regret and remorse that Legolas had been punished because of them.

Legolas shook his head fiercely, his message clear. Aragorn could almost hear him saying; _'It was not your fault. Now stop worrying and rest!'_

Aragorn smiled tiredly at his friend and lay down, falling quickly into an exhausted sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Gimli's ears rang as consciousness returned to him. He blinked groggily and looked around him.

"Aragorn? Gandalf?" He muttered, trying to sit up so he could locate his companions. Hands on his shoulders held him down and the Dwarf struggled against them.

"Peace, Gimli. You took quite a knock, you should not move just yet." Gandalf's stern but gentle voice cut through the ringing in his ears.

"Gandalf?" he mumbled gruffly, "What happened? Where are Legolas and Aragorn? Did the slug escape?"

Gandalf frowned, "He did not only escape. He took Legolas and Aragorn with him. There was nothing I could do. I was rather occupied myself at the time."

"Blast it all, wizard!" The Dwarf burst out, "Why did you not go after them?"

"And leave you to those creatures?" The Istar reasoned.

Gimli sputtered indignantly. "I can take a few goblins!"

Gandalf seemed to find that absurdly funny. "While you were unconscious?" He chuckled, "Oh no, my dear Dwarf. I think not even I could manage that."

Gimli growled, his annoyance clear, but Gandalf cut off his complaints. "Come, Master Dwarf, you must rest. We shall have to move on soon if we are to catch them and you cannot travel like this."

"Gandalf we must leave now!"

Gandalf gave him his best disgruntled wizard scowl. "Do not make me cast a sleeping spell!"

Gimli lay down again, muttering to himself and was soon asleep. Gandalf looked to the horizon anxiously, his brow furrowed. "Hold on, my friends."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Aragorn awoke sometime in the night. The camp was silent, apart from the crackling of the fire and the sleeping creatures' loud snores. He glanced around cautiously, wondering what had roused him when his gaze fell on Legolas.

The Elf's eyes were closed while he rested, which worried the Ranger by itself, but then he noticed a thin sheen of sweat covering Legolas' face and neck and the restless state of his sleep. His small whimpers must have been what had disturbed Aragorn's rest.

"Legolas!" He hissed, as loudly as he dared, "Legolas, wake up!"

The Elf's sharp hearing should have picked up the whisper easily, even in sleep, but the prince did not stir. Aragorn's heart burned when he saw how the gag was digging into the corners of Legolas' mouth and how the rough ropes were burning his skin.

The Ranger struggled uselessly with his own ropes, trying to break free and get to Legolas. The creature on guard stormed over and spat something at him in its own guttural tongue. When Aragorn stopped struggling, it seemed satisfied and returned to its post, casting suspicious looks at the Human every now and again.

Aragorn nearly screamed in frustration. He had to get Legolas out of here…before it was too late.

=

=

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Aw yeah poor Legolas! But it wouldn't be much fun without the occasional Legolas bashing… That sounds so cruel! ;) I actually think broken is a very good title for that fic! It suits it very well! I hope you're still writing cos I want MORE!! Hehehe! :)

MoroTheWolfGod: Ah you were the first to review this time! Grr, I hate it when people have cool stuff that you'd love and they don't use it…Oh well, I trust you're putting your books to good use! ;)

Ivory Novelist: Aw another favourite? You're so sweet! Ah no, now I couldn't make things _that_ simple, could I? *snigger* I seem to have a taste for torturing Legolas…the poor little thing… ;) No, Legolas was just pissed off cos they weren't doing anything constructive to aid the quest, like Frodo was and he felt kinda confined indoors, cos he's not used to being indoors…you know how Elves are! Sorry about the suspense and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! =)

Alice: Ah that's ok, at least you do review and that's the main thing! Saruman's hair in pigtails huh?? That is a _very_ interesting-if not slightly scary-image! 7am?? Ouch!! But I'm sure you didn't mind too much! It's Harry Potter!! About the swearing, it was supposed to be Udûn instead of the space between the letters but FF's formatting messed it up! Tis fixed now! And as for how it's pronounced, remember when Gandalf is facing off w/the balrog in Moria and he says 'Dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udû n!'? That's how it's pronounced!! ;) Hope that helped!

DXPrincess: Aw I'm sorry!! I keep doing that, don't I? I am evil sometimes! Aw I hope this chapter was worth the wait too! I am painfully aware of just how long a wait it was and I'm really sorry!! Grima creeps me out as well! He's so evil…Not my Grima, cos I don't do him justice, but the one in the film is great! Ooh you're posting a fic?? Goody!! What's it called? I'll look out for it! Good luck with it! =)

Lefty: Oh yes he is!! That's part of what made me pick him for the villain in this story. But I don't write him very well. Oh the creepyness…what's the name of the actor who plays him anyway? He's brilliant for that part! Hope this chapter didn't make you jump to conclusions! I always do that as well and then I'm like 'That wasn't how I thought it would go…' Hehehe! Hope this lives up to your expectations of Angst/Drama! ;)

Shandrial: He wasn't twiddling, he was fighting, but I just forgot to write him in! And if I did write him in, I was afraid I'd start laughing with the image of him twirling like Legolas and his hair, beard and robes swirling around him, in which case he would have looked just like my old choir director…If I got that image, I never would have stopped laughing and the chapter would never have been posted!! You understand my reasoning?? ;) You need to lay off the Coca Cola, but I forgive you, cos I do it too!! Hope ya liked!! :)

Lady Lenna: Aha you shall find out in later chapters!! How do you think I keep people reading? ;) Oh I know, he's really creepy isn't he? *shudder* Oh well, no better bad guy for a fanfic I guess…Sorry about more suspense!! Hope you liked and sorry bout the wait! :)

tamara: Glad you liked it! I really have to lay off poor Legolas, don't I? Poor Elfling…Sorry for the wait, it was unforgivably long! *cringe* Hope you liked!! =)

Andmetwen: **blush** You think I'm a genius?? What?? Thank you! Hmm…we'll have to see whether Grima gets him or not…I haven't decided! *Evil snigger* ;) Hehehe! Permanently ruled in huh?? I like it!! Sorry to keep you waiting so long! Forgive me? *peeks out from under sofa* Please? Hope you enjoyed! :)

wispykitty: Ooh you did that evil smilie thing again!! Indeed I will offer you Legolas! He is all yours as soon as I finish this! Poor Leggy, we never give him a break do we?? *sigh* Poor both of them now!! Poor Elf and Ranger! Hope this one was ok and sorry it took so long!! Don't let it out of its cage yet, ok?? *looks around* Promise!! ;)

Goddess of Death: Exactly! Maybe that should be a chapter title or something… ;) Ah you'll see what he wants in time, don't worry!! Hehehe! I'm sorry about the cliffie and the unforgivable interlude between updates! I am an evil evil person!! BAD WRITER!! BAD!!!! *looks around for something to hit self over head with* Oh I can't be bothered to get up… Hope you liked and sorry about another cliff!! *gulp* :)

Listless: Harsh in a good way or a bad way?? *gulp* :) Maybe both… Hehehe! Hope you liked!! ;)

Angel of Death: Oh no!! Don't get Saruman, I need him for my evil character!! PUT THE WIZARD DOWN!!!! (if you say it in a Gandalf voice it's actually quite scary…) ;) Clowns huh?? Clowns freak me out! Have you ever seen It? You know by Stephen King?? Creepy clown!!! I haven't been able to look at one since!! Hehehehe!! I loved your review! You're mad, just like me!! It made me laugh so much! Still wanna send clowns after him?? If you do, don't send them to me please!! :)

fireball: Hehehe! Aren't we all like that? We crave Elf torture!! Mwa ha ha ha! And poor Legolas has to suffer for it! Is he hurt enough now or do you need more?? ;) Sorry I took so long to update!! I am a horrible person!! I'm glad you like it so far and hope you still do after I kept you waiting so long! =)

Crinkle: Hi!! **blush** Do you really think so?? Thank you!! I hope this chapter didn't get a little choppy, I was trying to get it out in kinda a hurry! I'm not great for the attention span either, I'm pretty sure I'm as bad as you, so don't worry!! I'm really glad you're enjoying it so much and sorry again for the delay!! Hope you're still with me! :)

Ravenwing: He does doesn't he?? *sigh* But I can't think of any other way to knock him out!!! I'm sure there's more, but I guess I'm not very imaginative!! Hehehe! I'm sorry this took such a long time! That was really nasty of me!! But I'm glad I got your attention and hope I still have it!! =)

Jadey: Really?? Awh thank you! Legolas torture is great isn't it?? I love Parallels by the way! Brilliance! There is possible slash in here, but I'm not entirely that I would be good at writing slash, so we'll see what happens!! Thanks for your lovely compliments and sorry this took so long!! I am as horrible a person to my readers as I am to my characters!! *sigh* Hope ya liked!! :)

Estel Baggins: Did my email get to you ok again?? Hope so! And sorry this took so long!! It was mean of me! I'm glad you're still enjoying it, I love hearing that people like it!! I sent the details of how to post by email. Hope you got them ok!! :)

Amelie: No he doesn't, but he knew by the tone that it was an insult and also Legolas' spat at him, so he was an evil snake and slapped poor defenceless Legolas! *sigh* Did that help?? ;)

Legolas's Fanatical Fangirl: Hello! Where did I learn it? I just took an English swear and translated it! Feel free to use it though! I do… Hehehe!!! Sorry this took so long and I hope to have more out in the not too distant future! Hope you liked!! =)

=

21 reviews for one chapter??!!!! That's more than I've ever got for one chapter!! My mind is reeling! Thanks everyone!! More soon!

=


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of this is mine!! *sob*

Title: Strike of the Serpent

Rating: R

=

Note:: This chapter contains mild (and I mean _mild_) slash content. You have been warned!! ;) Sorry for the delay _again_!! I'm working on TNM and I'll soon be at the part I've already got layed out, which means I'll have more time to spend on this and you guys don't have to come after me!! Everyone's a winner!! And now, back to the fic… ;)

=

****

Chapter 5

As soon as Legolas drifted into sleep, he knew he should have stayed awake. The image of Saruman loomed large in his mind, waiting for him. The evil Maiar smirked.

__

"Ah, finally decided to join me? Tis not fitting for a prince to keep people waiting, you know. And yes, I do know who you are. A prince of Mirkwood and one of the nine who left Rivendell to destroy the one ring."

"Why are you doing this?" Legolas snarled in his mind, "You have me, why bring Strider into this?"

Saruman's image shook its head, _"As I told you before, men are weak. You are promised to Grima, so I cannot kill you, but him…I can do anything I like to the Human. Bend him until he breaks…"_

"Leave him be, Saruman!" Legolas cried desperately, "You can do whatever you like to me, but do not harm him!"

Saruman's image chuckled. _"Ah, my dear prince, you insult my intelligence."_

Legolas snorted. 

"Do you really think I would let him go free so he can lead help to you?" 

"And where would he get help?" Legolas snapped, "He is injured and we are miles from anywhere."

__

"Do not get smart with me, Elf," Saruman growled. His image raised its hand and a jolt of intense pain shot through Legolas' body. It took all his willpower not to cry out at the sudden sensation.

* * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn watched as Legolas' body jerked, a grimace of pain crossing his face. He frowned. What in all Arda was going on?

The Ranger watched, as the archer seemed to struggle with some unseen force for several more minutes, before his eyes suddenly flew open. Legolas was breathing heavily through the gag and there was a flash of anger and fear in his eyes.

"Legolas!" Aragorn hissed sharply to get his friend's attention. Legolas' head whipped around and as his gaze settled on Aragorn, he seemed to relax some, but he still looked troubled.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Aragorn asked softly. The prince nodded slowly.

"Are you in pain? I saw what they did to you,"

Legolas frowned in irritation at the Ranger's unnecessary concern and shook his head firmly. Aragorn smiled. Even bound and beaten as he was, Legolas was still as proud as ever.

"You should try to get some sleep, Legolas," Aragorn suggested quietly, "Your wounds need time to heal."

To his surprise, Legolas' eyes darkened and he looked away. "Legolas?" The archer shook his head again. He could not sleep now, not with Saruman waiting for him as soon as he let his guard down.

After a long stretch of silence, Aragorn figured that Legolas had gone back to sleep, despite his protests, as he had not moved. The man cast one last worried look in his friend's direction before lying back down and drifting into a light sleep.

Legolas glanced over as he heard Aragorn's breathing even out. He was now deeply worried for the man. Saruman had said that Aragorn's presence served no purpose other than to seek information, and Legolas knew that, whatever happened, the Istar would make sure that Aragorn ended up dead.

He tried desperately to think of a way to get the future king out of Saruman's clutches, but he knew Aragorn, and he knew that the man would never willingly leave without Legolas by his side. He cursed himself softly in several languages for getting into this mess in the first place and struggled desperately with his bonds, grunting in frustration and pain when they did not give, instead tightening painfully on his already abused wrists.

He growled softly to himself, glancing once more at Aragorn, assuring himself that the Ranger was safe for the time being. Turning his gaze upwards, he noticed the sky was brightening with the approaching dawn. Perhaps today he would be able to get Aragorn out of here…

He held hope that Gimli and Gandalf were still behind them, tracking them. Several scenarios ran through his head of how to get Aragorn to safety, but each was quickly discarded for one reason or another. He looked around the camp, and his eyes fell on the sleeping form of Grima. An idea formed itself in his mind as he looked upon the sleeping form of his captor. It was not perfect, but it was worth a try.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Arise, Master Dwarf! We must make haste,"

Gimli grunted and chanced opening an eye, seeing Gandalf hovering over him, backlighted by the dawn sky. He grunted again and reluctantly sat up, throwing back the blankets of his bedroll and shivering at the chill of the early morning.

"How is your head this morning, my friend?" Gandalf asked.

"Much better than it was, Gandalf, much better."

Gandalf nodded in approval. "That is good to hear, Gimli, for we have some hard travelling ahead of us today. They will soon be in sight of Orthanc, we must try to reach them before then."

Gimli nodded, trying not to think about what would befall their companions, should they not reach them in time.

* * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn awoke to an insistent prodding in his side. He groaned and rolled over, finding himself looking into Grima's face. He scowled silently at the other man, trying to convey all his loathing and anger with a single gaze. 

Grima backed off slightly, his eyes narrowing. "Up, Ranger. We have not the time for _laziness_, we must move on."

Aragorn growled softly at the insult, pulling himself awkwardly into a sitting position as Grima headed across the camp towards Legolas. The Elf was already awake, and Aragorn saw him watching Grima with a calculating gaze as the man came towards him. Aragorn's eyes narrowed. He knew that look…Legolas was planning something.

Grima crouched beside Legolas, gazing longingly at him for a moment, before reaching out and removing the gag.

"Time to rise, my Elf," he said, extending a hand and caressing Legolas' cheek. 

Aragorn's jaw fell open when Legolas stiffened, but allowed the contact, gazing steadily back at Grima. The Ranger blinked. "This is not real," He muttered to himself, "I am still dreaming." But when he looked back, the scene was the same. Evidently, Grima was startled also, for he withdrew his hand and looked suspiciously at Legolas.

"I have a proposal to make, Grima," Legolas said, "If you are willing to listen."

The evil man raised an eyebrow, moving closer to the bound archer. "Go on," He purred.

Legolas' gaze flicked to Aragorn, before returning to Grima's face. "I ask you to let the Ranger go free,"

Grima snorted and stood to move away.

"Hold!" Legolas snapped. When Grima paused and turned back, he continued. "Let him go, and in exchange, I— I will give myself to you freely."

Grima gazed at him for a moment, shock mixed with lust and disbelief written all over his face. Aragorn was similarly struck speechless.

Grima leaned forward and kissed Legolas roughly, giving Aragorn back his power to speak. "Legolas, no! You cannot— " A kick from one of the guard orcs stopped him mid-sentence.

Grima released Legolas, pulling back and slapping the Elf hard enough to rock his head back harshly. "Freely?" He spat, "You, my Elf, are far from willing! Do not think to lead me on just to save your friend's skin."

Legolas glared at him. "I can learn to be willing," He ground out through clenched teeth, "I was unprepared,"

Grima slapped him again. "Pathetic attempt, Elf. I should punish you…but we have a deadline to meet." He turned to the Uruks. "Get them up! And do not worry about being gentle with them,"

The beasts hauled Aragorn to his feet, their claws digging into his bound arms. He growled in protest, as the creatures seemed to be wrenching Legolas in several directions at once as they untied him from the pole and raised him from the ground, retying him securely. They then dragged him over to stand beside Aragorn.

The Ranger looked closely at his friend. His fair face was haggard and drawn from exhaustion; his lips were bruised from Grima's assault and raw at the corners from the gag. One side of his face was darkening from where he had been struck and his eyes were fever-bright. Aragorn could feel the unnatural heat radiating off the prince.

"Legolas…" He sighed softly, "My friend, I cannot believe what you tried to do! Are you out of your mind?"

Aragorn frowned when Legolas made no answer, staring at nothing with glazed eyes. The man gently bumped him with his shoulder and Legolas started slightly, turning to his friend with a questioning look.

"Are you well, Legolas?"

The Elf nodded absently. "I am well, Strider, do not concern yourself."

Aragorn leaned forward until Legolas met his gaze. "What were you thinking?"

Legolas lowered his eyes. "I am sorry, I thought only of your safety." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Once he has what information he needs, Saruman has no further need for you. He will kill you without a second thought! You are the hope of mankind, Estel, your survival must be ensured, otherwise we have no hope of winning this war." 

"So you tried to save me by condemning yourself to a Human lifetime at the hands of that foul snake?"

Legolas' eyes raised to meet his once more, "If that was what it took to save you, yes. You are not only the hope of man, you are my brother."

Before the man had the chance to answer, the Uruks grabbed them.

"Bring me the Elf," Grima hissed.

Aragorn watched as Legolas was pulled roughly over to Grima's horse, where he was forced to mount first, without the use of his bound hands. Grima mounted behind him, wrapping his arms around Legolas' waist to take the reins. 

"We move on," He growled.

Aragorn was forced to run with the Uruks, as there were no other horses. Luckily for him, his sleep the night before had restored much of his energy, even if his shoulder still pained him. They set off immediately, leaving behind the remains of their trampled campsite.

Aragorn fumed silently as he watched Grima run his hand down Legolas' injured back every so often, smirking at the pain he caused as he whispered to his captive. The Ranger swore to himself that, when the opportunity arose, he would happily separate Grima from his head.

They had been travelling for more than half the day when the dark spire of the tower of Orthanc rose up on the horizon from amid the smoking ruins of the gardens of Isengard and the edge of Fangorn forest. 

Legolas' Elven eyes could see the destruction in the distance as clearly as if it was right beside him. Remembering the past beauty of the land from his younger days, he shuddered violently at the damage Saruman had inflicted on the lands.

Aragorn noted the Elf's shudder with concern. Legolas had been looking steadily worse throughout the journey, and his ribs were obviously paining him greatly. 

He looked up and frowned to himself as he saw the heavy rain clouds that had gathered, blocking the warmth of the sun. Aragorn had a feeling that they would not take the time to stop and shelter to wait out the rain.

As that thought crossed his mind, the first drops fell, quickly becoming a downpour that soaked the entire party in minutes. Aragorn's suspicions had been correct; they continued to travel through the rain without stopping, until the rain began to slack off as dusk fell.

The Uruks found a relatively dry spot at the edge of Fangorn and Aragorn was pushed down to sit on the ground and his ankles were bound securely. Legolas was pulled from Grima's horse and thrown down next to Aragorn. The creature bound his ankles tightly before leaving them alone.

Aragorn turned to Legolas, finding him shivering violently, his head cocked as if he was listening to something. The man raised his bound arms and pressed the back of his hand to Legolas' forehead. His fever had escalated and he had not even reacted to Aragorn's touch.

Aragorn quietly cursed their captors for not seeking shelter during the storm, as it has only worsened Legolas' condition.

"Legolas? Can you hear me, mellon nìn?"

"The trees, Estel," the Elf said tonelessly, "They cry out to me… So many of them has Saruman destroyed…they scream in pain and I cannot help them!"

Aragorn's eyes widened. "Do not worry for them, Legolas, you must worry for yourself! You are not well, my friend,"

Legolas sighed, "Tis nothing that will not heal, do not concern yourself with me."

Aragorn gently gripped Legolas' chin with his bound hands and directed his gaze to his face. "We are in this together, Legolas. Allow me to heal you as you did me."

The Elf stubbornly shook his head. "Do not be foolish, Estel. Your shoulder still pains you, I can see it in your eyes, and the running cannot have helped. You need all the rest you can find to heal. I will be well,"

"Legolas!" Aragorn was getting frustrated at Legolas' selflessness, "You were beaten beyond what you could take…you have a fever and it is draining your strength, you cannot hope to face Saruman while you are not at full strength!"

Legolas had to stop himself from saying that he had already faced Saruman, instead frowning at his friend. "I know what we shall face, Estel," He said in Elvish, "When the time comes, I shall be ready for him."

* * * * * * * * * *

Gandalf stepped into the trampled ruins of the campsite, looking around him in disdain. Only orcs could leave such total destruction behind them. As he walked over to the fire pit, he heard Gimli enter the area behind him, snorting in disgust.

The remnants of the fire were cold, the tracks led away from the site, but they were already several hours old at least. Gandalf sighed sadly. They were hours behind by now. Shadowfax was fast, but the party that held their friends moved as if the whips of Isengard were at their heels. 

The Istar turned as Gimli cried out, seeing the small being holding up a sword. Aragorn's sword, he realised. He reached out and took it from the Dwarf, drawing it to check for damage. Finding none, he sheathed it, buckling it to his waist.

"When the time comes," He muttered, "I fully intend on returning this."

Gimli nodded. "As I mean to return these," He growled, gesturing to Legolas' twin blades, hanging from their sheaths at his own waist.

Gandalf's gaze fell upon the pole that Legolas had been tied to the night before and his eyes narrowed. He moved over to it, brushing his hand across it and bringing his fingers to his nose to smell the dark substance smeared across its surface.

His face darkened and he turned to Gimli, who had come up behind him. "There is Elf blood here,"

Gimli made a choked sound of anguish, taking in the amount of blood on the pole and on the grass beneath. His hands squeezed his axe so tightly that it creaked under the strain. "We are too late then?"

Gandalf straightened. "We do not know that, Gimli. Legolas is strong, as is Aragorn. We must keep looking for them, we cannot afford to give up hope now."

Gimli silently moved over to Shadowfax. "What are we waiting for, then? Let us be gone. Perhaps we can still catch them,"

Gandalf nodded slowly, mounting Shadowfax easily and pulling the Dwarf up behind him. Digging his heels into the horse's flanks, they held on as the great beast sped off, following the trail closely. Both their faces were set in determination. They would find their friends. 

They had to. 

= 

I know the ending was a little abrupt, but it's the best I could come up with! Sorry!! :)

= 

Review replies:: 

Cheysuli: Yeah, I treat him so badly! First he's Elfnapped and beaten and now he's sick!! I have to give him a break soon…I understand about getting distracted by other fics, so do I!! :) Hehehe!! Sorry for the lateness again, but you know me! ;)

MoroTheWolfGod: Glad to hear it! I'd hate to have to confiscate them!! Just kidding! Don't kill me! I know I'm late again!! It's all TNM's fault!! Silly fic…but that problem'll be fixed soon! Hope this chap was okay. I had to rush cos I suddenly saw how long it's been since I last updated!! Oops… ;)

Lefty: Ooh nice one! Thanks for the name, that's been annoying me… ;) *blush* Thank you for thinking I write him okay! He wasn't very evil in this chapter though, I'll have to work on that!! This chap was written off in a hurry cos I haven't updated in ages and Alice and Sirith are coming after me, so I hope it's okay!! :) That X-Files ep sounds good, I'll have to see that one! Creepy man… ;)

DXPrincess: Aw thank you! I'm glad he's okay! But he wasn't evil enough in this chapter, but then again he didn't say much… I hope this was okay cos it was written off in a rush! You like pain?? I've got some more coming up!! ;) You know me with Legolas, he's never safe… Hehehe!! Hope your fic's going well! :)

Alice7: *ducks heavy objects* It's here! You can stop throwing those now!! How's London these days? Any rain yet? ;) Oh don't shoot Grima yet!! I need him to be evil for just a _little_ longer! Please?? Aragorn's starting to look worried about your manflesh remark…! I'll give them to you as soon as I'm finished, although you're doing a fine job with the auld torture yourself in your fic (which I love by the way)!! Hope you liked!! :)

Shandrial: Rat? He is a rat, isn't he?? Grr…but someone has to be the evil one, otherwise there's no fun!! ;) I'm sorry!! Don't hurt me!! Poor Legolas!! I agree with you, everyone needs a little Elf torture every now and again! It brightens the day…well, maybe not… Hahahaha!! Hope this chap was okay!! Twas a total rush job! Enjoy? :)

Sirith: I'm sorry! Don't send people after me! I've got enough after me already!! Don't fall off the chair alright?? It's hard on the @$$!! Hugs right back atcha!! Your fic's coming along great, I can't wait to see what happens next! Glad you liked though and hope this chapter was okay!! Don't send them after me! I was good!!! =)

LOTRFaith: Yeah, I should kill him painfully, shouldn't I? I'll see what I can do!! Thanks for fav authors by the way!! I read 'I Remember' on Cassia's website, it's fab!! :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I'll try to have more up soon!! Hope this chapter was okay!! =)

Kit Cloudkicker: Ooh nice one! I've read some of it, but I had to go to work and I keep forgetting to go back! I'm sorry!! I'll read it soon, but from what I saw, it's brilliant! You're a brilliant writer!:)

Legolas's fanatical fan girl: I'm sorry!! I made you wait forever again, didn't I?? *cringe* I can't help it!! To New Mutiny is taking up all my time at the moment!! *blush* Thank you for saying that! I don't deserve it though!! Hope the site's going well! The fic's coming along well, I'll send it to ya as soon as it's done! :)

Andmetwen: ARGH!! My head will explode with the size of my ego if you keep complimenting me like that! Not that it would be a bad way to die… ;) Will I kill him yet?? I don't think so…well, not just yet anyway!! ;) Hehehehe!!! I am so evil! Yeah it's kinda hard to decide what to do, isn't it?? I'll have to ponder that some more! Hope you liked and that you still forgive me! :)

wispykitty: Oh don't unleash it!! Please!! I worked for three days solid to get this written! Does that keep it behind its bars?? Hope you weren't worried again! I know it's been ages, but we can just blame it on my other fic! Sound good? Hope this chap was okay though!! ;)

Irish QT: I like that! Love hurts… Hehehe!! ;) Love the evil cackle by the way! I can never do it, always ends up sounding like I've got laryngitis… Ah well! Are you really Irish?? Cos I am!! Live in good old Dublin! Yay!! Glad you're enjoying the story!! I'm sorry for the delay, I know I suck! *sigh* I'll try to do better next time! :)

tamara: Did you?? Good I'm glad!! I hope you like this one as well cos it was so rushed it's not funny!! Aye, I have to agree with you! Poor Legolas…Between me and the other Elf torture writers, he doesn't stand a chance… :( Let's kiss him and make it better!! ;)

Estel Baggins: Yeah I was gonna go with it being a universal painkiller thing and that's how he knew about it… does that work?? I was gonna have the Rohirrim come after them, but I'm having too much fun this way…maybe later!! ;) Aragorn was just bound hand and foot cos he was injured and easier to control than Legolas. And they were on the plains, but now they're by the forest! Does that answer everything? :) I'm glad you liked Legolas not knowing everything. I figure he shouldn't, cos he's not really a healer. Hope you're still enjoying the fic and I'm still loving yours!! Fantastic work, keep it up! :)

Amber Eyed Goddess: Wow! *blush* So many compliments!! Thank you!! :) I'm sorry for the wait but my other fic is taking up most of my creative juices right now! I'm really glad you're liking this though! I hope this chap was okay cos it was very rushed! I suddenly realised how long it's been since I've updated!! *gulp* ;)

Ravenwing: Sorry!! I'm being very cruel to him, aren't I? But it's all in the name of entertainment!! And I'll give him to you afterwards so you can kiss him better, how's that for a good deal? ;) Yeah Grima is nasty isn't he?? Grr…Enjoying every word?? *blush* I'm happy!! :) I love hearing that people enjoy it!! I'm a total Legolas torture reader myself, so I totally understand the obsession!! Hehehe! Hope you liked!! :)

Celtic Bard: I know I'm late!! I'm sorry!! I tried to get it up sooner, but things kept getting in the way…you know how it is sometimes!! *thinks of every possible use of rubber bands and chewing gum* Hmmm…that could be fun!! Hehehe!! *blush* I'm glad you're enjoying this so far, even though I am a terrible person who is always late… Hope you liked this chapter though! It ended abruptly, but I'm getting to something!! ;)

Vicky: Aha! I haven't fully decided that either, but as soon as I do, I'll let ya know!! Hehehe! ;) Sorry this took so long, I am a horrible person!! Feel free to smite me! Hope you enjoyed anyway! :)

Tears of Eternity: I thought that was you! I was like, this sounds like an AoD review…Yay!! I tell you what, as soon as I'm done with this fic, you can have Saruman and ponytail him all you want! Deal?? You've never seen It?? *gulp* It's really freaky! I've never looked at a clown the same way…Yeah mimes are really creepy aren't they?? *shiver* Hahahahaha!! We're both mad!!! *manic smile* This is fun!! Awh I hope your throat is feeling better and your evil laugh is back to full strength! Hope you liked!! =)

JUST ME: Awh I'm glad you like it! I know I'm late, I'm really sorry!! _Things_ keep getting in the way! You know how _things_ can be… ;) But it's up now and hope you liked!! :)

celticgoddess578: *blush* Wow! Really?? Hehehehehe!! Hope you liked this chapter as well, it was a bit rushed! Wonderful?? I wouldn't go that far, but thank you!! Sorry for the delay, I am a horrible writer, aren't I?? *smacks self over head* Write faster!! Enjoy?? ;)

Black Hawk: I agree, it was a horrible place to leave it, wasn't it?? Bad writer!!! *blush* You think my fics are great?? Thank you!! I'm sorry for the delay! I'll try to do better, I promise!! I updated just for you! ;) Hope you liked!! Love the name by the way! =)

Fishton: Wow…thank you!! I've never been told that my story rocks before!! *blush* That's so nice of you!! :) Hehehehe!! Sorry for the delay, but it's up now!! Yay!! Hope you liked! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of this is mine!! *sob*

Title: Strike of the Serpent

Rating: R

-

Note:: Okay, let me know if I went a bit overboard with this chapter okay? My geography is probably completely wrong and I've irreparably altered Middle Earth but forgive me!! Please?? Just let me know if it's a bit extreme, I just took an idea and ran with it (mostly just to provoke you, Shandrial, you'll see what I mean when you get to it…)

Lastly, this chapter is dedicated to TrinityTheSheDevil for giving me an idea for the first part, to Alice7, who will _beat_ me if I don't get it out soon, and to Shandrial, for always making me laugh!! :) Cheers mates!! Anyway I won't delay you more, hope you enjoy and tell me if it sucks and I should change it!! Huggles, .:Tithen Min:.

-

****

Chapter 6

As they started out the next morning, it quickly became apparent that Legolas' condition had not improved. In fact, he was worse. The Elf was barely conscious and almost unresponsive and Grima was raging.

"What is wrong with him?" He cried, "Elves are not supposed to get sick!"

Aragorn looked disdainfully at their captor. "It is true that the firstborn do not often succumb to illnesses, yet even the strongest Elf would have trouble being well when beaten far beyond their limits and forced to travel for hours without rest."

Grima's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Ah, I see that the Ranger wishes to _help_ the little Elf! You can help him by being as miserable as he is!" He turned to the Uruks, "Get him up!" 

Aragorn flinched as his healing wound pulled as the Uruks dragged him up from the ground, tying him firmly to an unyielding tree. Grima advanced towards him, invading his personal space and leaving Aragorn wishing he could pull away. His very presence spoke of the possession of evil.

"How do you expect to be able to help your friend, Ranger?" the worm smirked, "You are pathetic! You come after him only to be taken yourself! You are not even worthy of the title of a Ranger!" He circled the tree, "Tell me, how does it feel to know that he will be my slave for as long as I keep him alive, while you will be locked away, unable to help him, but close enough to hear him _scream_?"

The Ranger wrenched against his bonds, wishing for his freedom and a sword so he could swiftly make Grima a head shorter.

He crouched beside Aragorn and grasped his chin, directing the other man's gaze towards the half-conscious Elf.

"Look at him. He is magnificent, is he not?" Grima smirked, "Made to be captured and tamed. Oh yes, he will scream before I am done with him."

Aragorn growled, trying to pull his face from the evil man's grip. "He is no longer magnificent! Can you not see it? You are killing him! Elves were not made to be slaves to anyone, be they man or wizard. They were made to be free."

Grima sneered. "They may have been made to be free, but that Elf is no longer. He belongs to me,"

"Legolas will never belong to anyone. He is a free spirit and always has been," Aragorn muttered, "Your chains will kill him as surely as would a sword."

Grima looked like he was getting tired of the discussion. He rolled his eyes, nodding to the two Uruk Hai that stood close by before walking in Legolas' direction and sitting beside him, watching his master's minions as they turned on Aragorn. 

The man gasped as an armoured fist caught him in the midsection, knocking the air out of him. As the fists and boots continued to strike him, seemingly unendingly, he tried to curl in on himself, but was unable to, the ropes holding him fast to the tree.

Legolas pulled his fevered mind back to the present as he heard Aragorn's low grunts of pain from across the camp. He opened his eyes and followed the sound, his eyes coming to rest on his friend and the creatures that beat him.

"Stop!" He cried out, his voice hoarse from dehydration caused by the fever, "Please, leave him alone!"

Grima looked down at the Elf, watching him struggle with his ropes as he tried to get free to aid his friend. The former advisor glanced at Aragorn then, seeing him grimace in pain as another blow fell. He scowled.

"Alright, that is enough for now. We need him to be able to walk, unless one of you wishes to carry him?"

The Uruks grumbled, but let the man be, walking over to begin packing up camp. Legolas trembled as he struggled into a sitting position and stared across the camp at Aragorn, trying to determine the extent of his injuries.

Aragorn's head spun disconcertingly as he slumped forward against the ropes that held him to the tree and he groaned softly. Grima watched in detached amusement as Legolas crawled towards him on his hands and knees, as his feet were still bound and he had not the strength to stand. 

"Already I have you crawling, my Elf." He cackled. Legolas grit his teeth and continued on, his pride cast aside in his need to help the Ranger.

"Strider?" Legolas murmured softly as he reached the Human's side. He pushed his own weight against him, taking Aragorn's weight and taking the strain off the man's bound arms. Aragorn flinched slightly at his touch, then raised his eyes to the Elf prince's face. 

"Legolas?"

"Ssh, Estel, it is alright now. They will not harm you again," 'At least for now,' Legolas added silently. 

Aragorn's head still swum nauseatingly and he was having trouble staying focussed on Legolas' face. "Legolas, you are not well. You should not be up,"

Legolas chuckled softly. "Oh, and I suppose you would deem _yourself_ well after what you have just experienced?"

"This is different," Aragorn grumbled, flinching as he felt the unnatural heat that was coming from his friend.

"How so, Master Ranger? You would— " He stopped as Grima approached from behind them, watching closely.

"I suppose I should thank you, Ranger, for finally wakening this lazy being. He has slept for far too long!" Grima sneered, prodding Legolas with his foot. "It is time to move on, so get up, both of you!"

Legolas turned on him. "How do you expect him to rise?" He snapped, "He is bound so tightly that he is almost part of the tree!"

Grima grabbed his chin in a bruising grip, bringing their faces close together. "You have a smart mouth, Elf. I shall have to find some other uses for it." Legolas stiffened, his fury and indignation evident on his flushed face. "But for now," Grima continued, "I will have to keep it quiet."

He produced the filthy piece of cloth and pushed it once more into the Elf's mouth, tying it tighter than before. Legolas grunted in discomfort, but was unable to do anything about it.

The Uruks cut Aragorn free as Legolas and Grima mounted, ready to move on once more. Aragorn's hands were re-bound in front of him and the Uruk Hai leader grabbed his arm to get him going, making the man flinch as the dull pain of a bruise flared at the un-gentle touch. Legolas cast an apologetic look over his shoulder before Grima spurred the horse into motion and Aragorn was left behind with the Uruk Hai.

Their progress was slow, due to the state of the two captives, and Grima's temper grew short as the day wore on. Finally, completely frustrated and enraged, he halted their progress and ordered the Uruks to set up camp for the night. They grumbled as usual about having to follow his orders, but they obeyed, moving off to make camp and leaving Aragorn in a panting heap on the ground.

He lifted his head in time to see their captor give Legolas a venomous kick to the ribs. The Elf doubled over and groaned faintly through the painful gag, dropping to his knees weakly and unable to defend himself.

Aragorn attempted to struggle to his feet to aid his old friend, but a passing Uruk shoved him roughly back down, growling at him in the black speech. Aragorn made a face, but reluctantly held his position, recognising his own weakness. He could never help Legolas like this. It would likely get them both punished, and Legolas was weak enough as it was. He also had to admit that he was not in top condition himself.

He watched as Grima grabbed Legolas by the back of the neck and hauled him over to where he was sitting, dropping him at his friend's side before leaving them alone. The Elf was doubled forward over his damaged ribs as he struggled to take in air through the cloth in his mouth.

Aragorn reached out towards the knot at the back of his friend's head, pulling relentlessly at it until it came loose, letting the cruel restraint drop from Legolas' mouth. The prince groaned softly as his breathing began to return to normal.

"What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, looking into Legolas' face.

"Hurts…" Legolas gasped, even the small effort of talking seemed to pain him.

The man felt completely helpless. He had never seen Legolas this bad before, and they had been friends a long time. The two companions fell into a weary silence, too worn out to speak. Aragorn felt his exhausted body pulling him down into sleep and, after a while, he could no longer resist. He was weary beyond what he had ever been before.

He was suddenly jerked into wakefulness however, when Legolas stumbled to his feet unsteadily, swaying slightly as he straightened up.

"Legolas!" Aragorn hissed, "What are you doing?"

He looked up at Legolas' face and drew his breath in sharply. Legolas' eyes were half lidded and unfocused and his face expressionless. If he had not known better, Aragorn would have sworn his friend was asleep. Aragorn's bound hands shot out and grabbed the hem of the prince's tunic.

"Legolas?"  
  
"Thirsty," Legolas mumbled uncertainly, shaking off the Ranger's hands and walking unsteadily towards the campfire.

Aragorn cringed inwardly as Grima looked up from his meal, his gaze falling on his wayward captive. As the other man rose to his feet and moved towards Legolas, Aragorn eased himself up to a crouch, knowing the foul mood Grima had been in and getting ready to defend his weakened companion. However, Grima's mood seemed to have softened.

Aragorn watched in amazement as he came up behind Legolas and slid his arms around the Elf's waist, drawing him to a stop, and kissed his shoulder almost tenderly.

"Going somewhere, my fair one?" He inquired mildly, looking slightly suspicious.

"Thirsty," Legolas repeated quietly, not reacting at all to the man's proximity.

Aragorn sat back down heavily. What in all Arda was wrong with Legolas? Why was he acting like that? He watched as their captor took a water skin from his belt and held it to Legolas' lips. The Elf obediently drank what he was given, turning his head away slightly when he was finished. Grima tossed the container aside and gave Legolas' a small push in Aragorn's direction.

"Go and sit down now, my Elf. We shall speak later,"

Legolas nodded dumbly, making his way back over to Aragorn and sitting by him, seemingly not noticing his questioning looks. Aragorn swung around to face Grima.

"What is wrong with him?!"

"Hold your tongue, Ranger," Grima sneered, "Saruman is merely playing with his mind." He cackled, before adding, as if to himself; "His hold is getting stronger,"

* * * * * * * * * *

Gimli almost fell from the back of the speeding horse as Gandalf gave a sudden, involuntary shudder. Shadowfax slowed marginally to accommodate his riders.

"Gandalf?" Gimli called out, suddenly worried, "Gandalf what is the matter?!"

The Istar did not answer for a moment, but turned slightly to face the Dwarf. "Saruman," He muttered, "He is trying to take hold of one of them, I can feel his power…we are getting closer to them, but I fear we may not be fast enough."

"Blast it all, Gandalf!" Gimli exploded, "Talk sense for a change!"

"Saruman knows that the captives are on their way," Gandalf muttered "And as they draw closer to Orthanc, his power over them grows…one of them is weakened, he is getting in."

Gimli's eyes widened. "Who? Who is weakening?"

"I cannot tell which of them, yet I fear for them. We must hurry,"

* * * * * * * * * *

The next morning, Aragorn watched as Legolas was once more pulled up in front of Grima on his mount's back as they set off, following the banks of the river Isen towards Orthanc. 

Aragorn cast a worried look at the Elf. Legolas had been very disturbed when he had come out of his trance-like state and been told what he had done. He had refused rest, even though he clearly needed it, and had insisted to Aragorn that nothing was wrong. He looked terrible this morning, pale and unsteady, and the fever still gripped him, sapping what little strength he had left.

Aragorn looked over at their captor's horse and saw Legolas swaying alarmingly in his seat. Grima had turned aside to speak with one of the Uruks and he was paying little heed to his Elf's discomfort.

As Grima raised his hand to point ahead, Aragorn watched in horror as Legolas' eyes rolled back in his head and he toppled from the mount's back. Aragorn let out a yell as his friend plunged into the icy waters of the river Isen. 

Grima turned in time to see Legolas' head disappear beneath the raging waters and he let out a yell of his own. "Get him out!" He hollered at the Uruk Hai, "Get him on land now or your master will string you up for losing his precious captive!"

Two Uruks dived in after the captive as Aragorn looked on anxiously, struggling in vain against his captors to get to the river's edge and see what was happening. The current was pulling Legolas further upstream, away from them, and they had to run to catch up.

Aragorn watched with wide eyes as the two creatures dragged Legolas out of the river's grip and back onto dry land. The prince's extremities were an alarming shade of blue, as were his lips.

"He is not breathing," One of the beasts snarled, smirking slightly.

"Then make him breathe!!" Grima screamed, but the Uruk shook its head.

"I cannot,"

The Ranger finally managed to wrench away from the hybrid's grips, running over to the prone form of Legolas and dropping to his knees beside him.

"Legolas!" He cried, shaking him gently, "Legolas, answer me!"

He put his head to Legolas' chest, filled with relief when he heard a faint heartbeat. But why was he not breathing?

The man laced the fingers of his bound hands and pressed the heel of his palm below Legolas' sternum and pushed upwards sharply. Legolas' body convulsed slightly, but it made no difference, his chest remained still. 

Desperately, Aragorn repeated the motion over and over, tears streaming down his face. He could not lose his friend, not now! Finally, as he was about to give up, the Elf's body heaved beneath him and he swiftly turned him onto his side as water spewed from Legolas' mouth and he took a gasp of air.

Legolas' grey eyes were wide with fear and panic and it took him a moment to recognise his friend as he struggled to bring his breathing under control.

"Es--Estel..." He choked out, shivering violently. He was soaked through with the icy water. Aragorn turned to Grima, who was standing behind them, calm now that his future slave was safe.

"Remove my cloak," Aragorn said.

Grima's eyes narrowed and the Ranger continued. "Remove my cloak and wrap him in it! Can you not see? He is frozen through!"

"It matters little to me, as long as he can still travel. We have wasted enough time on his account already."

"'It matters little'?! He could _die_! He is weak enough already!" Aragorn yelled.

A pale hand tangled in Aragorn's tunic, redirecting his attention. "Do not antagonise him, Estel," Legolas murmured weakly, "It is of no matter, I am alright."

"We must have strict words about your views of 'alright', my dear friend." Aragorn muttered.

Legolas chuckled softly, but broke off into a coughing fit as deep shudders ran through his lithe body. Aragorn immediately sobered, gently pulling his friend up into a sitting position, careful of his still painful ribs. He fumbled with the catch of his cloak, finally managing to remove the article and drape it over the Elf's shoulders. 

"No, Estel, you will freeze to death out here!" Legolas tried to return the cloak to Aragorn, but the Human would have none of it.

"It is alright, Legolas. Keep it until you warm up a bit," He whispered to his distressed friend.

Legolas just nodded, too worn out to argue with him. Aragorn was worried that his rash words were coming true and that this captivity and the one that lay before him was slowly killing the prince.

Legolas reached out and gently smoothed the worry lines from the Ranger's forehead. "What troubles you, Estel? Tell me, I wish to help." 

Aragorn almost laughed. Legolas was suffering more than he undoubtedly had in his entire Elven lifetime and he still put Aragorn's needs before his own. Legolas saw this sudden attack of mirth reflected in his friend's eyes and immediately his face grew concerned.

"Estel? Are you alright? Talk to me, mellon nìn!"

Aragorn hastily held up his hands to hush the panicked Elf. "Be calm, Legolas. I am well," Legolas looked at him quizzically and he continued, "You are truly an amazing creature, my prince. You are bound and hurting, yet you would care for me before yourself. I do not know how I deserve you,"

Legolas shook his head with a faint smile, "Estel, you have done many things in the past and will do many great things in the future to deserve friends who are loyal, who would do anything for you." He dropped his voice and switched to Elvish, meeting the man's eyes full on, "You will make a great ruler,"

Aragorn nodded, tears in his eyes. "And I shall give you Ithilien, to restore and rule as you will, so we will never be far from each other." He pulled the slender Elf into his arms and embraced him tightly, "Promise me you will try to hold on. Do not let this defeat you,"

Legolas clung to him tightly, "I promise. For you, Estel."

"How sweet," A sarcastic voice spoke from behind them and they broke apart. Grima was standing a few feet away, glowering at them. "Come," He growled, "We must move on. We are almost there. You two have delayed me enough. No further rest until we reach the tower!"

Legolas struggled to his feet, aided by Aragorn, and reluctantly took his place in front of Grima once again. He cast his eyes towards the dark tower of Orthanc and a spike of evil shot through his consciousness as he gazed upon it. He turned his eyes worriedly to Aragorn. 

No good could come of this.

****

TBC… DON'T HURT ME!! ;)

-

****

ROTFL! When I was typing the line 'you will make a great ruler', all I could think of was a plastic straight ruler that you draw lines with and I couldn't stop laughing!!!!! :D Okay…on to the reviews!

-

Review replies::

MoroTheWolfGod: Eep!! Well…heh…I didn't really hurry, did I? I _tried_ to hurry, but you know me, things got in the way and there was this little incident when I wrote myself into a corner and refused to even _look_ at the story for nearly a week… *sigh* Did this chapter answer your question?? *evil cackle* Legolas doesn't sound healed does he? ;) Hope you liked!!! =)

DXPrincess: Creepy?? Good that's what I was aiming for!! ;) *giggle* Sorry for making you wait so long but me and the story had _issues_. I'm sure you know what I mean… Grr stubborn plot bunnies… ;) Anyway hope you still like it after me horrific lapse in geographical skills! =)

Lefty: You see my problem! Both WIPs and I'm trying to get both out as quick as possible! I keep getting the plot lines mixed up!! Patient?? Grima??? I don't think that's built into his mechanisms somehow… ;) I'm glad you liked the idea though! Legolas is a good guy! :) Not much of Gimli and Gandalf in this one though. Maybe the next one! Hope this one wasn't too geographically incorrect or anything! Hope ya liked! ;)

Sirith: 0_0 You didn't send people did you?! I can explain!! … Actually…no I can't! I'm sorry!! Don't send them after me I'll be good!! Pitchfork? _Pitchfork_?!?! Eep!! *running away!!* *runs back to keyboard to finish reply* Sorry about that! Hope I did good this time too! (ie, good enuf for you not to come after me with your fork!!!) ;) More in the works!! =)

Alice7: Of course you did!! I don't doubt you for a second! *cough* Nah it's FF.net's fault the review alerts and the author alerts were all messed up! You've grown fond of Legless?? *gasp* You can have a turn with Grima in the ring too, but don't kill him yet cos everyone else wants a piece of him too!! Eep!! Top quality manflesh?? Sounds like a rather raunchy ad for something or other… ;) I know I'm in a random mood tonite just ignore me… Hope you liked!! =)

Shandrial: I love that word too! Use it all the time! I'm a bum too if it helps!! ;) Did I see what I meant about provoking you?? Wet Elves ring a bell? Although wet Orc probably put a bit of a damper on the image… *shudder* Do you know if I messed up the geography?? I have no idea where the river Isen is the only maps I have don't name the river… Grr! V annoying!! I actually didn't put much Gandalf and Gimli in this one did I? Hmmm… Have to fix that! Hope you liked your wet Elf anyway!! *huggles* :)

itarilde-elenastar: I don't know about that but you're good at making me go red!! My ego is expanding to dangerous proportions…pretty soon I won't be able to move from the keyboard for its size…I see your plan!! ;) Thank you for lovely compliments they are always appreciated!! :) Did the move go okay?? Hope you're all settled down and comfy now! I only moved a year ago myself so I know your pain!! *huggles* ;) Hope you liked!! =)

Black Hawk: If you read the little note at the end you'll see why I can relate so much to your flight of mirth the other day! The Miss Piggy thing was a lot funnier though!! ;) hehehehe!! It's fun to go a bit mad sometimes!! I'm glad you like the fics! I love yours too! At least the one I've read so far!! :) I hope this chapt wasn't as bad as I thought!! Sorry for the delay! I'll get more out as soon as I can!! *huggles* =)

Tears of Eternity: OMG you definitely outlaughed him!! Hehehe!! You can have Grima too if you like! That is, as soon as I find the little blighter…I think you scared him off! ;) I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Maybe he shouldn't have kissed Legolas though, everyone hates him more now!! Hehehe! Your reviews always put a smile on my face! Hope you liked this chappie too!! :)

randomramblings: Eep!! I'm sorry!! But you know me by now I love a good cliffie or three… *rolls eyes innocently* This one didn't have a cliffie, did it?? 0_0 Strange how I can't tell anymore… ;) Hehe!! Hope you liked it!!

Estel Baggins: I tend to do that sometimes don't I? Let my plots get all complicated and all! *shakes head* Silly me… Ah the guessing adds to the suspense and you know how much I love suspense!! How's studies going? Good I hope! :) I hope I'm not driving up your stress levels or anything!! ;) And I'll email you as soon as I put this up! Hope you like it okay! =)

ivorybrowneyes: Um…yeah…heh…would this be considered updating 'soon'?? Don't hurt me!! I tried! I really did! It's all Grima's fault!! Glad you liked the last chapter and hope this one's incredible rushed-ness and strange geography didn't put you off or anything!! =)

TrinityTheSheDevil: Thanks for the wonderful idea of Aragorn torture!! I know it wasn't really _torture_ per se, but it served its purpose, got me started on this chapter! Thank you!! =) Hehe!! I should make Grima a bit nicer I think everyone wants to kill him…he's gonna be lynched as soon as the story's over… Eep!! Anyway hope you liked it!! *huggles* ;)

tamara: I feel bad for them too! I think they all deserve a break from my torturous mind… after Grudge and TNM and now this I think they're ready to quit on me… Sorry for taking so long but you know what I'm like!! *giggle* Hope you liked though!! ;)

LOTRFaith: Indeed I did I love your story!! :) You write really well! Sorry this took so long but you know how life can get sometimes! You can have Grima for a while, but others are waiting for him too! Don't think he likes me too much at the moment!! ;) I'm glad you liked it so much and I hope this one wasn't as bad as I thought it was!! =)

wispykitty: Eep! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you forget what the story was about!! Does this chapter help? Maybe I should put a summary at the beginning of each one so everyone remembers what's going on!!! And thank you for keeping it caged!! ;) I hope you liked this one as much as the last one! (awesome?? **Blush**) And don't unleash it!! Please!! =)

Celtic Bard: Really? I'm glad you liked it alright! :) Sorry for making you wait to see what happens, I'll try to get them out faster in future! Hope you liked!! ;)

Jedi Cosmos: Ah I'm sure the evil wizard has his reasons!! ;) I'm sorry this took so long I'll try to be better in future!! I have two college assignments coming up and when I'm supposed to be concentrating on work I always get bitten by plot bunnies so that's a good sign!! It's in the works already and sorry for the delay! Hope you liked!! :)

Irish QT: Is it nice in Derry? Dublin's all full of traffic fumes! *cough* And LUAS works! Grr… I'm glad you're liking the story so much so far and sorry about the long wait! The Irish education system was weighing me down!! I hope you liked this one too and don't kill me for taking so long! Hehehe!! ;)

Fishton: Awh thank you!! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! Sorry for the long wait though it wasn't intentional!! :) Hope you liked this one as much as the last and I'm working on more I promise!! ;)

Amber Eyed Goddess: Here's more!! It's just a little *ahem* later than it should be!! 0_0 Sorry!! Hope it was okay though and I've more in the works I promise!! :)

Symian: Hehe! It's good that you like cliffies cos I tend to do that quite often or so I'm told!! ;) Thanks for the lovely compliments!! :) I don't deserve them!! Hope you liked this chapter even though it was a bit rushed and I'll have more up as soon as I can!! ;)

Ravenwing4: Yeah I love Legolas torture too! Wonder why… Oh well! ;) Sorry for the long wait I tend to do that sometimes! It wasn't on purpose! Yeah Grima is a slime isn't he! He creeped me out bigtime in TTT *shiver*, so I thought I'd write about him! :) Glad to have gotten your interest and hope you're still enjoying my incredibly late story!! Sorry!! =)

Kourin Lucrece: I'd love to be able to answer your questions, but I'm not even entirely sure myself yet!! Eep!! The story controls _me_, even though it's meant to be the other way around… It _was_ a horrible place to leave off I whole heartedly agree!! I do that sometimes! ;) I'm just evil that way… Hope you liked what came next after the *cough* long wait! Working on more right now! =)

Alivyan: Eep!! Here's more and sorry it's late!! I have reasons but I can't remember right now!! Hope it was okay!! :)

Lillybeth1: Ahem…I took a bit longer than I thought!! Sorry!! The bomb?? No one's ever said that before!! Thank you!! :) *blush* I'm glad you liked it!! Hope this one was okay too and sorry bout the long wait! I am a terrible person! Thanks for the lovely compliments too!! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of this is mine!! *sob*

Title: Strike of the Serpent

Rating: R

=

Sorry this is so late and short, etc, but I have a good bit of the next chappie mapped out so it should be out soon!! :) Happy Halloween everyone!! 

Huggles, .:Tithen Min:.

A/N: This is for Irish QT and her dancing Dwarves!! *giggle*

=

****

Chapter 7

As the day drew to a close, they stopped amongst the charred trees for their final night in the wild. The Uruks had insisted they would run no further that day, and Grima had had to give in. They were almost at the foot of the tower now, another half a day, perhaps less, would have them in Saruman's clutches.

Because of the lack of anchorage, Aragorn and Legolas were tied back to back to the same tree stump, which was ripped and charred from Saruman's destruction of his lands. Aragorn could feel the tremors running through Legolas' body and he worried for the Elf. Legolas would never admit it, but he was weakening more and more as time passed.

Aragorn began working the rope back and forth against the rough bark of the scorched tree stump, trying to break free. He could feel the same evil that Legolas was constantly aware of now, although not as strongly as his friend could. He did not doubt that the feeling of evil was combining with exhaustion and fever to weaken his friend even further.

He could not see Legolas from the way they were tied and he hoped that his friend was coping alright. No doubt the prince could feel Aragorn's desperate attempts to free himself, but he did not react.

"Legolas?" Aragorn tried to get the Elf to respond. The silence worried him and he feared his friend was slipping away from him. "Legolas, answer me!"

"I hear you, Estel," Came the weary reply, and Aragorn almost cried with relief.

"Are you alright, Legolas?" He could feel the Elf sigh heavily.

"Aye, Estel, I am fine. Would you stop asking me that?"

Aragorn frowned. "Alright then, prove to me that you are well and help me think up a plan of escape."

A moment of silence passed before Legolas answered. "Escape?" He said incredulously, "Estel, are you out of your mind? We are in Isengard! Not to mention surrounded by Uruk Hai,"

"Well, then we just have to be a bit careful." Aragorn answered, "Come on, Legolas, where's your sense of adventure?" He smiled as he felt Legolas try to turn in his bonds to look at him and he could imagine the look on the prince's face.

"Adventure?! Strider, what is wrong with you? This is not adventure, this is madness! Are you certain you are well?"

Aragorn chuckled. "I am fine. My only problem is that you are not, and I have no desire to see you fade before my eyes."

Silence followed his words and he decided to give Legolas his space, not pursuing the matter further. After a few moments of working against the rope in silence, he felt Legolas begin to test his own bonds. He was about to speak when the Elf cut him off.

"I do not want to hear it, Estel. I am doing this only because I do not wish to see you hurt and if we reach Saruman that is what will happen. My only wish is to see you free,"

Aragorn nodded slowly, silently vowing to set the Elf free or kill them both in the attempt, "Alright, Legolas. Let us see what we can do,"

The Ranger felt his ropes give after almost an hour of working at them. "Legolas," he hissed, "My ropes are loose. We must come up with a plan, we cannot just run for it."

"Grima orders them, correct?" Legolas whispered.

Aragorn thought for a moment before agreeing. "Aye, they never do much without instructions. What are you getting at, Legolas?"

"Well, if we can get him out of the picture, they will be confused and leaderless for a time and it may give us opportunity to get a head start."

"That is a good idea, Legolas, but how do we get him away from the Uruks?" Aragorn questioned, beginning to work on the knots of Legolas' bonds.

"Well…" Legolas paused, "If we could lure him over here…"

Aragorn paused in his work and glanced at the Elf out of the corner of his eye. "You are not going to do anything stupid, are you my friend?"

"Of course not!" Legolas sounded slightly insulted, "Do not put so little faith in me, Estel."

Aragorn chuckled. "I am not, Legolas, never, but after the last trick you pulled to try and free me…"

Legolas snorted. "Come on, Estel, it _was_ a good idea."

Aragorn shook his head, "And one only an _Elf_ would think of!"

The prince made an indignant noise, but spoke no more as the Ranger worked on his bonds. Just as the ropes loosened and fell away, Legolas started coughing; a deep painful sound that shook the air. Aragorn was getting worried when he noticed that the noise was drawing Grima closer, away from his Uruk Hai.

Legolas paused in his paroxysm and gasped for air as he saw that his plan was working and Grima was drawing closer. He quickly made himself look as weak and vulnerable as possible, not a difficult feat in his current condition. Aragorn could not see what the Elf was up to, and he knew he could not glance around for fear of blowing their cover.

Grima passed Aragorn and drew close to the Elf and smiled evilly at his helplessness. He knelt beside Legolas and ran a hand slowly up his leg, coming to rest on his inner thigh. Legolas shivered slightly, but made no move to pull away, although he looked as if he wished to.

Grima's evil smile grew. "It will be a pleasure to make you mine, Elf." He ran his other hand over Legolas' chest, "So beautiful…and at my mercy."

Aragorn chanced a glance around and faltered as Grima leaned in and kissed the Elf once more, running his hands everywhere. Anger burned inside the future king at the abuse of his long time friend and, without thinking, he lunged at Grima, knocking him to the ground and striking the man's head off a rock. Grima went still and Aragorn turned to a dazed Legolas.

"Come, mellon nìn, let us fly from here."

Legolas struggled unsteadily to his feet and let Aragorn grab his hand and pull him along behind. The Uruks suddenly noticed the escaping prisoners and leaped up to look for instructions, but none came. The camp was, as Legolas had predicted, thrown into chaos, until one Uruk spotted the prone body of their leader and cackled.

"Bring them back here! We can have some fun with them now!" The Uruks took off after the fleeing pair as Grima slowly began to stir.

As they fled farther towards the borders of Fangorn, a spectral image appeared in front of the two prisoners, blocking their path. Aragorn froze and stared, wide eyed, at the apparition as it slowly raised its hand and he heard Legolas cry out in pain, staggering back and falling to his knees.

"Saruman!" Aragorn hissed.

"Very good, Ranger," The eerily seductive voice purred. Aragorn shivered. "I have more power over your Elf friend than you know. Cease this pathetic escape attempt or I shall take his 'immortal' life."

"No," Aragorn whispered, "Please, hurt him no more, take me, this was my idea!"

Saruman chuckled. "Ah, but you see, my dear Ranger, the best way to get to you is through him, you will tell me what I wish to know…I was right, men are weak…I told him that before, but he did not agree."

Aragorn's eyes grew wide as he realised the wizard was referring to Legolas. As he was about to question the fallen Istar, the Uruks sprang into sudden action. They grabbed Aragorn and hauled Legolas to his feet, pulling them away from the wizard.

"Be good for my pets, Human, and I may spare your life." Saruman hissed, before disappearing once again.

Aragorn was thrown to the ground beside Legolas and the Uruks tied them to the tree stump once again, binding them tightly. Legolas sighed, turning to Aragorn.

"Now you see why I do not sleep," He said wearily.

"What do you mean, mellon nìn?" Aragorn asked, frowning slightly.

"He haunts me, Estel," Legolas murmured, "He has done for some time. He feeds on my weakness."

"Oh Legolas," Aragorn sighed sadly, "I am so sorry, my friend, I did not realise."

The Elf chuckled. "How could you know, when I chose not to tell you? You are not a mind reader, my friend."

"Alright," The Ranger conceded, "But I am still sorry. For not listening to your cautions, for causing you even more pain. This is my fault, Legolas."  
  
"Nay, Strider, do not say that. It is more my fault, for getting us into this situation to begin with. I let my guard down, something a warrior should never do. I am to blame…for all of this."

Aragorn's jaw fell open. "Is that what you think, Legolas? That you let your guard down? My friend, did you not even consider the possibility that Saruman was aiding your captor? No one can sneak up on you, Legolas, unless your mind is _completely_ elsewhere, which it was not that night. I was with you, remember? You are not to blame,"

Legolas began to speak, but broke off when a movement from Grima caught his eye. The man was finally coming around.

"Estel," He whispered, "He is waking."

Aragorn chuckled. "About that, Legolas? I thought I heard you assure me that you would not try anything stupid this time."

Legolas growled softly. "It was not stupid, Strider, I was using his weakness against him. He has weaknesses just like anyone else— "

"Yes, and that _weakness_ is you, my friend, and I do not like to see you being used that way. You do not deserve such vile treatment, no matter how much you think you are to blame for this."

Grima's bleary gaze finally fell on them and he smirked as he slowly stood and dusted himself off. "Not so successful?" He sneered, "I shall make you pay for that."

He turned unsteadily and headed back to the fire, grumbling to himself. 

Legolas sighed, shaking his head. "This is not good, Estel. He revels in dealing out pain and punishment. I fear he will not be easy on either one of us."

Aragorn remembered Legolas' bloodied tunic and shuddered. They lapsed into thoughtful silence and many minutes passed before the two spoke again.

Aragorn turned suddenly to his friend. "Legolas, I— "

He was cut off by Grima's angry voice. "Bring the Elf to me!" he snarled, his voice dangerous.

The Uruks untied Legolas and dragged him over to where Grima waited by the fire, the orange light behind him casting his features into shadow. Somehow, Legolas could still feel his eyes, the anger in their blue depths, even though he could not see them.

The small man looked up at Legolas, fury burning in his cold blue eyes. "I have given you far too many chances, Elf, and still you disobey me. I promised you that I would punish you and now I believe it is time you were put in your place."

Legolas' face held utter contempt as he gazed steadily at Grima. "I do not obey one who does not control me. That is something you will never do, I am not one of your orcs."

Aragorn flinched at his friend's words. "Damn your pride, Legolas," He muttered to himself, "You are only making this worse…"

Grima's face turned raging red and he turned to the creatures that held Legolas. "Hold him still,"

The Uruks tightened their hold and Grima turned away briefly. "And for your punishment, my Elf…" He turned back, a white-hot iron in his hand.

Legolas' eyes grew wide with panic and he struggled desperately against his guards. "_NO_!! You cannot! No, _release me_!!" He cried desperately, pulling back against the creatures' holds as Grima advanced towards him.

Aragorn wrenched against his bonds to try and see what was happening. He had never heard Legolas so panicked before in all their long years as friends. The ropes snapped and he turned in time to see Grima press the heated iron to Legolas' upper left arm. 

The Elf let loose a scream of complete agony as the brand burned his skin. Aragorn was frozen in place, watching the scene in horror. Legolas dropped to his knees as consciousness fled him and Aragorn started forward, anxious to see that the archer was merely unconscious and not dead. He knew such a thing was not likely to kill an Elf, but in the state Legolas was already in…

An Uruk grabbed him, smirking sadistically, and pulled him back to the tree stump. He was tied facing the scene and was forced to watch as Legolas was flogged once again, this time across the chest. The prince jerked with each stroke, but did not awaken, which only served to heighten Aragorn's worry. He could see the outline of the mark of Saruman standing out in livid red on Legolas' arm and the sight sickened him.

When their repeated efforts garnered no response from the unconscious prince, the beasts turned their attentions on Aragorn, hauling him from his place. Two of the Uruks held him firmly while several others beat him mercilessly, their iron boots and gloves making short work of his exhausted body.

He was vaguely aware of Grima, standing to one side and smiling smugly, as darkness edged his vision and the pain finally took over, pulling him into the peaceful void of unconsciousness.

* * * * * * * * * * *

The first thing Aragorn was aware of as he regained consciousness was that he was no longer outside. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing a dark-stoned ceiling, high above him, replacing the sky that he had watched for so long.

The second realisation, following shortly after the first, was that he was tied securely to some kind of stone tablet, his arms and legs spread to either side. Looking to his left, he saw something that chilled him to the bone. Torture devices, the likes of which he had never seen before, lined the walls of the chamber.

Looking to his other side, he gasped audibly. Legolas lay on an identical stone tablet not five feet from him. The Elf had yet to return to consciousness, his skin was pale and flushed at the same time and his rest was not a peaceful one. Aragorn could still see the livid mark on his friend's arm, not matter how hard he tried not to.

"Legolas?" He called softly, "Can you hear me, mellon nìn? Legolas!"

"He hears you, Ranger." The sudden voice startled Aragorn and he turned to see the corrupted wizard standing in the corner of the room, watching them.

"He does not respond because I have kept him drugged. He hears, but he cannot react. As I said before, I have more power over him than you can understand."

Aragorn's eyes flashed with a mixture of anguish and fury. "Release him from your power, Saruman! I wish to speak to my friend!"

"I think not, Human," Saruman replied coolly, "That Elf is harder to control than any other being I have ever had the pleasure of commanding. If I release him, he will not be easily brought back under my influence."

Aragorn felt a flash of pride for his friend. "Legolas does not _easily_ abide being commanded my anyone, not even his own father." He growled.

"Yes…" The Istar mused, "I sensed as much from him. He is strong willed, but he will break."

Aragorn snorted. "I think not. Legolas is stronger than even you. He will outlast your efforts, you will get nothing from him."

Saruman chuckled and the sound sent shivers down Aragorn's spine. "We shall soon see, young Ranger. Very soon,"

=

****

TBC… Eep!! *buys one way ticket to Tahoe* 

=

Review replies::

MoroTheWolfGod: Hahahaha!! Yeah it just came into my head when I was typing up the chapter and I suddenly just started laughing!! It was so funny!! *giggle* Just one of those hyper been-writing-for-too-long moments… I'm sure you know how it is! :) Hope you liked this despite its shortness and more soon!! =)

DXPrincess: *blush* I'll take that as a compliment!! :) I'm glad you liked that part I wasn't sure about putting it in but yay!! You like it! ;) Ah yes, damn plot bunnies!! Either they gnaw on you for hours or desert you for weeks!! There's no happy medium!! *incoherent grumbles* But they're so cute!! Have you seen Donny Darco?? 0_0 That's one scary bunny… Hehehe!! Anyway hope this was okay and more soon!! :)

Alice7: Aye, I agree! Damn Saruman!! Grr… Can I have tea and cookies too?? Well not cookies cos I'm on a diet, but tea is good!! *puppy eyes* Pwease?? ;) Eep! *cringe* Don't hit me with an umbrella!! You know I hate them!! If you promise not to hit me with it, I'll not make manflesh a crude term!! Agreed?? Enough randomness??? But randomness is good! :) Hehehe!! Hope you liked this!! =)

Lefty: Yeah he's really starting to irritate me instead…probably cos he stands outside and knocks the window when I'm trying to type…You thought it was well written?? *blush* Thanks!! :) I'm glad it wasn't as bad as I thought!! I know I couldn't stop laughing either!! It suddenly just popped into my head… it's overwork I tell you! Makes me crazy!! Oh wait…I'm like that anyway!! Ruler! Hehehe!! Anyway hope this was okay too!! ;)

Sirith: And pitchforks are also useful for Halloween!! *cackle* 0_0 and please leave the pitchfork there!! I'm scared!! And you didn't do too badly you got a chapter out!! Did I review that?? I don't think I did! Eep!! I'm sorry!!! I'll go do that now!! Hope your last year is still going okay and not too tough!! Glad you liked and hope this was okay!! I'll get more out soon I promise!! *huggles* =)

Black Hawk: Yes it really is isn't it?? *giggle* Takes away all the stress!! Or maybe that's what causes the insanity in the first place… *shrugs* Oh well!! Hehehe!! Poop head?? Good one!! That's a very accurate expression!! I like it!!! Grima the Poop Head!! That wasn't really resuscitation it was more like how to do the Heimlich when they're lying down cos you can't do the whole chest compression thing unless the heart's stopped beating…I'll stop preaching now!! *blush* Sorry!! But I'm glad you think I wrote it okay!! Sorry to make you wait and hope you liked it!! :)

randomramblings: Yeah it's one of those crazy things that comes into your head when you've really been typing too long… *giggle* Aha!! Great minds think alike!! Hehehe!!! I will really never hear that the same again!! :) Hope this chapter was okay even though it's a bit short!! Eep! I'll have more out as soon as I can!! =)

LegolasLover2003: Really?? Wow… 0_0 thanks!! :) I'll let you in on a secret, *whispers* I don't like Grima either!! Ssh!!! He's creepy! *shiver* I'll have to check out those stories they sound really good!! Ah yes, we are the ones who know what the Istari are really capable of, but I only know cos I have a pet one that I keep in my pocket… He's Orange!! *giggle* Sorry this took so long but more should be out soon and thanks for the review!! :)

TrinityTheSheDevil: Because it was such a great idea, I decided to use it again!! Just for you! :) Aye, angst is very good isn't it?? Hehehe!! 0_0 Wow…maybe I should keep Grima here until the mob settles a bit… or maybe not!! He deserves it! Glad you liked the last chapter and hope this one was okay!! I'll have more out soon!! :)

itarilde-elenastar: Yeah they always tell me too!! They're like 'ah look at Amy she's gone all _red_ again!!' and I'm sitting in the corner muttering to myself… Hehehe!! I KNEW IT!!! I see what you're aiming at!! Hehehe!! But if that happens then I can't leave the house for my placement next month and I'll fail my course you don't want that do you?? ;) 0_0 Wow that's a big school…Hope you're a bit more settled now! I'm so glad you like the story so much!! :) *giggle* Poor Legolas!! I hope this was okay and I'll have more up soon!! *huggles* ;)

Rabbit of Iron: Hey!! I resent that! Actually…it's true… 0_0 I'm terrible I really need to pull up my socks!! (now I sound like my Gran…) That's okay, I forgive you, but only if you forgive me for being chronically late with updates on this!! I'm trying to change!! :) Superb?? Wow!! Thanks!! *blush* I got this up as soon as it was written so sorry for the delay!! That's a good point about Aragorn actually… *giggle* *cough* Very good!! Hope this was okay and more soon!! :)

I-like-chickens: Yeah I feel sorry for him too!! I never give the poor guy a break do I?? After all, he is nearly 3,000...maybe I should give him rest breaks every half hour… ;) I got this up pretty much as soon as I had it typed and all the reviews answered so hope it wasn't too late!! I have a good start on the next chapter as well so the next wait shouldn't be too long!! Hope you liked! =)

ivorybrowneyes: *blush* I'm glad you liked it!! I was afraid I'd messed up ME's geography, but I'm glad it was okay!! Hehehe!! I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update on this one but my mind's mainly on trying to get TNM finished!! I'm nearing the end of that one now so more time to update so you don't get impatient!! Yay!! ;) Got this up as soon as I wrote it I only finished it last night!! Hope it was okay!! =)

Lady Jaina: Ah that's totally okay I don't mind!! :) I decided it needed more Aragorn torture, cos Legolas can't be the only one having all the fun can he?? ;) Although I'm not sure Aragorn would agree with me!! Mwa ha ha!! And I agree angst is very very good!! *cackle* I hope you enjoyed catching up with the story and hope this was okay!!! *huggles* :)

Amber Eyed Goddess: Really?? I had no idea that was you!! Well, I thought you were quite alike, but I totally didn't know!! Hi! Eep!! Ooh don't get the stick! Wait, I thought that broke… ;) But I'm sorry!! I'm always doing that but I don't mean to! I'll be quicker I promise!! *Blush* I'm glad you liked the last chapter cos it was rushed as is this one… I have to stop writing things on the spur of the moment!! Grr… You're the one who gave me the idea for the little groping session in this chappie!! Good thinking!! :) I'll try to cut back the cliffies and long waits, just for you, okay?? :)

Irish QT: Phew!! I was a bit scared there for a minute!! But good, you see reason!! ;) If you don't kill me then I won't tell anyone what I (didn't) saw you do!! Okay?? ;) Glad you liked the last one! 0_0 DANCING DWARVES??? I'm trying to be scared, but— *splutter* *cough* *choke* Hahahahahaha!!! That's a frightening yet very funny image!! *imagines many little John Rhys-Davies' dancing…* Oh it's so funny!! I got this out just for you so I don't have to see the real thing!! *huggles* ;)

Estel Baggins: 0_0 pins and needles?? Eep!! That can't be comfortable!! *giggle* Good for Halloween though you could dress up as one of those dudes who walks on them… ;) Sorry I'm a little mad today!! Hehehe!!! He did?!?! Eep! I'll have to go back and fix that!!! Thanks for pointing that out that was just me being half asleep as I was writing… Thank you!! :) You saved Aragorn from discovery! Anyway hope you liked!! =)

tamara: I'm glad it was okay!! :) Thanks for the compliment!! *blush* I tried to get this up quickly but you know me well enuf by now to know my tendency to get hopelessly distracted by shiny things… 0_0 look, tinfoil… *shakes self* Hope you liked!! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of this is mine! :(

Title: Strike of the Serpent

Rating: R

-

Notes:: Um…sorry?? Okay okay I know that doesn't cut it…but I really am. There's a lot of stuff going on in my personal life at the moment which I'm pretty sure nobody wants to hear about, so I'll spare you! Suffice to say that a lot of things have been keeping me firmly away from my PC recently… I can just apologise x 1,000,000 and hope you don't judge me too harshly (ie you can throw tomatoes, but no pickles please!)! I'd just like to thank all of you who have been so patient with me I really appreciate it cos it was that sort of time where extra pressure is the last thing you need, you know what I mean? But thank you all for your patience and here's some more for you!! I'll try to be quicker next time! I love you all!!!! .:Tithen Min:.

-

****

Chapter 8

They had been left alone after the wizard's 'visit' and the Elf's continued silence was beginning to unnerve the Ranger. He kept glancing over at Legolas, but his friend did not acknowledge him. Finally, he grew tired of the long silence.

"Legolas! Listen to me, my friend, I know you can hear. He has you drugged, Legolas, you must fight it! I cannot do this alone, Legolas, please…"

He shook his aching head and fell silent, gazing detachedly at the contraptions that lined the walls of the cavernous chamber. Despair began to overtake the future king when he could see no way out.

"Ara-Estel," 

The Elf's voice was so weak that Aragorn almost missed the sound. His head whipped around and he stared at Legolas, who appeared to be struggling to open his eyes.

"Legolas!" He cried happily, " "Are you well, my friend?"

Legolas' low, amused chuckle was unexpected. "Well? 'Tis difficult to say Strider…I appear to be a little tied down!" He said, chuckling again.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at Legolas' out of place humour. "Legolas? What is wrong with you?!" As he got no response, he tried again. "Sarcasm does not become you, my friend. How are you really?"

Legolas abruptly stopped laughing and shook his head tiredly. "I know not. I am having a hard time focusing on anything at present,"

Aragorn nodded. "I understand. Give yourself time, you have just fought off a wizard after all,"

Legolas opened his mouth to reply, but instead let loose a tortured groan, turning his face away from his friend's gaze.

"Legolas?!"

"He comes…" The Elf whispered, "No good can come of this,"

Aragorn's gaze went to the door, even as it flew open and they both watched Saruman glide in, followed closely by Grima.

"He did not fight me off, puny Ranger, I wished him to be awake for this."

Aragorn wrenched against his chains as Grima stepped closer to Legolas, running his hands over the Elf's chest, enjoying his helplessness.

Saruman followed Aragorn's panicked gaze with his eyes and frowned. "Back, servant! You can play with your little pet later,"

Grima frowned, but moved away, making Aragorn sigh with relief. Saruman chuckled.

"Oh no, Ranger, I have much worse things in store for you both."

As he turned and walked out the door, Aragorn wrenched against his chains once again.

"Leave him alone!" He cried, "He has suffered enough because of you!"

The ancient wizard rounded on him, his dark eyes blazing angrily. "Suffered? That Elf does not yet know the meaning of suffering, nor do you. I was going to let you rest a while, but now I think I shall not." He sneered, "Your tongue is too sharp by far, Ranger."

Aragorn's eyes grew wide with anger, but he held his tongue, if only for his friend's sake. The Istar smirked slightly, seeing the Ranger's reaction for what it was. He turned to Grima and gestured sharply towards the door. 

"Out," 

Grima muttered under his breath, but did as he was told, shutting the solid wood door firmly behind him.

Saruman turned once more to Aragorn, hovering threateningly over his prone form. "Well, Ranger," He mused, "There is some…information that I wish to get from you. Where shall we start?"

Aragorn ignored the wizard's attempt at camaraderie, glaring defiantly at the ancient being.

Saruman raised an eyebrow. "Ah, I see we shall have to go about this the hard way." He muttered, casually strolling to the far side of the table that held Legolas, he seemed to be considering the devices on the walls, before he suddenly whirled and placed a hand on the Elf's chest.

Crackling white energy shot from the point where his hand lay on Legolas' chest and Aragorn watched in horror as Legolas' body convulsed, arching upwards against the bonds that held him captive. His eyes were tightly shut and his mouth was open in a soundless cry of pain.

"No! Stop, stop it! What information would you have me give you?" Aragorn cried desperately, trying to stall the wizard.

Saruman removed his hand and Legolas slumped back to the stone surface of the table, gasping for breath. The Istar smirked evilly and moved towards the Ranger, but a weak, but firm voice from behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"Strider, if you breathe but one word to him I will kill you myself."

Aragorn closed his eyes as Saruman turned on the defiant Elf, hitting him hard across the face with his staff, its sharp edges cutting twin furrows above and below his right eye and wrenching a cry of surprised pain from the prince.

The Ranger sighed sadly, seeing the brutal truth of Gandalf's statement. Legolas would never allow Saruman to gain any information that would bring him to power, no matter what the cost to himself.

* * * * * * * * * *

Gimli knew of Legolas' close connection to trees and nature in general and he looked around in horror at the Uruks' most recent campsite within the ruins of the once beautiful gardens of Isengard. 

"This place must have been torture for him, Gandalf!" He cried, "Look at it! Nothing but charred remains as far as the eye can see…"

Gandalf nodded grimly. "I fear you may be right, master Dwarf…" he trailed off as he caught sight of something, striding past the Dwarf and crouching in the dust, examining the ground intently.

Gimli came up beside him; careful not to disturb whatever the wizard was studying so closely. There was an obvious disturbance in the ashes on the ground, but the Dwarf could not fathom its significance.

Gandalf snorted slightly before straightening stiffly and glancing at Gimli. "An escape attempt was made…" He sighed, "I fear it was not as successful as they had hoped," He muttered on to himself as he followed the tracks of the escapees away from the spot where they had been tethered.

He stopped suddenly, feeling the charge that still remained in the air following Saruman's brief appearance. "This does not bode well for them…" He sighed, sighting the place where Legolas had crashed to his knees and the spot where the Uruks had re-taken Aragorn. "Not well at all,"

* * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn glanced over at Legolas for what seemed like the millionth time since the wizard had left them alone. The Elf refused to speak of what Saruman had inflicted upon him, remaining stubbornly silent and staring blankly at the ceiling high above their heads.

The Istar had beaten him harshly with his staff, digging his long fingernails into the healing brand as a parting shot before leaving them, but it was the pain he had inflicted when he had placed his hand upon him that frightened the Elf so much. Aragorn could see the truth, even if his friend would not speak. He knew Legolas did not wish for him to see his fear, what he thought of as his weakness. The prince did not see that Aragorn only saw him as strong, but too stubborn for his own good.

"Legolas," He called softly, "You cannot keep this up, my friend. I am here by your side, please talk to me, mellon." 

Legolas' eyes flicked briefly in his direction, before returning to their spot on the ceiling. "I have nothing to say, Estel."

Aragorn almost cried; with relief that his friend was still with him, and with sorrow that he seemed to have lost whatever hope he had left.

"Come, Legolas, 'tis not true! You always have something to say, even when no one wishes to hear it."

The Elf snorted. "Aye," He finally turned his grey gaze to Aragorn's face, "Yet when you wish to hear me speak, I often have little to say…please do not push me, mellon, I am weary."

Aragorn nodded sadly, his eyes taking in the deep shadows of exhaustion beneath his friend's eyes, the bruises and cuts on his body. His slim frame appeared to have lost yet more weight and there was a haunted look in his eyes that the future king had never seen before.

"I know, Legolas. I know, my friend."

Legolas shook his head, a small smile gracing his face at last. "No, my friend, you do not. And that is one thing I am truly grateful for,"

Aragorn managed a slight smile in response. "I know that you do not wish to speak of it, Legolas, but do not shut me out, I wish to help."

Legolas smiled. "I know that, Estel, and I thank you for that. It comforts me,"

Aragorn paused for a moment before saying what he most wanted to. "He hurt you,"

It was not a question. The Elf quickly looked away before his Human companion could see the turbulent emotions in his eyes. "I am fine, Estel, 'tis of no concern."

"Aye," Aragorn snorted, "I am well acquainted with your definition of 'fine', Legolas-"

"Strider, I told you not to push it!" Legolas growled, and Aragorn jumped at the unexpected outburst, staring wide-eyed at his friend.

"Legolas…I-"

"Please, Estel, I am weary. Leave me be for now," He spoke in the tone of a tired mother trying to quiet her child and Aragorn was slightly stung by his friend's unconscious gesture. He nodded uncertainly, uneasy about the Elf's sudden change of mood. He sighed softly; frustrated he could do no more.

Legolas, for his part, looked over guiltily at his friend, before returning his gaze to its original position. He was weak and weary, and knew that it was painfully obvious. The fever still raged inside him, which unsettled him greatly, and the throbbing brand on his shoulder served as a painful reminder of where they were and the fact that this was far from over. He knew he had to protect Aragorn from harm at all costs, but he knew not how.

"I am sorry, my friend, I am not myself these days. Please forgive me,"

Aragorn shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive, mellon nìn, I understand. Once we are free of this place-"

Legolas chuckled. "Estel is an apt name for you, my friend. But do you not even consider the possibility that we may not both get out of here alive?"

Aragorn shook his head. "Nay, Legolas, I do not. For to do that would be to give up all hope and fall into despair. Such I cannot do,"

"It is well for you that you have that choice, Estel." Legolas said cryptically, "And I would not see you fall into despair, for that would be the end of my own hopes as well, such as I have." He paused, a brief grimace crossing his fair face, "He is returning. Estel, whatever he threatens, whatever he does, do not speak, my friend, please. For all our sakes,"

"But, Legolas-"

"The fate of Middle Earth matters more than the fate of one Elf, Strider. He must not get the information he seeks, that _cannot_ happen, otherwise all will fall to darkness and every Man, Elf and Dwarf in Middle Earth will suffer a fate worse even than our own."

Aragorn sighed, finally understanding. Legolas wished for the free peoples of Middle Earth to remain so and for his own people to pass over the sea in peace, even if he could not be with them. Aragorn's heart ached for his friend, that he would care so much for people he had never met…

His thoughts were cut short as the door burst open, startling him even though he had known it was coming.

Saruman smirked. "Have my answer yet?" Aragorn glared fiercely at the ancient being that loomed above him in frayed white robes and felt hatred such as he never had before.

"No?" The Istar questioned, "Pity. I shall have to use other means to get what I desire," he sighed, beckoning to someone outside the door. Aragorn watched as Grima slunk in, eyes as ever focused on Legolas. Saruman waved a hand and the Elf's restraints fell open. 

"Take him," Saruman ordered, fixing Aragorn with a self-satisfied smirk as Grima carefully picked Legolas up and began to carry him out of the room.

The future king struggled madly against his shackles. "No!" He cried, "Legolas, fight him! Let him go!"

He noticed that Legolas did not struggle, staying limp and passive in his future master's grip. The Elf's eyes were once again mostly closed and glazed, his mind far away, which greatly disturbed the Ranger.

Saruman turned to follow Grima out of the room, but paused, looking back over his shoulder at Aragorn. "Will you tell me what I wish to know, Human?"

__

'Do not speak…please…' Tears running down his face, Aragorn shook his head, tearing his gaze away from where Legolas was held so possessively, so triumphantly, by Grima.

Saruman nodded. "Very well, Ranger. Then you have sealed his fate," He laughed, turning and walking from the room, leaving the crying Human alone.

* * * * * * * * * *

Hours later, Aragorn awoke, once again looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling. He had not even realised that he had fallen asleep, but Saruman had obviously taken advantage of his lowered guard and moved him to another cell. This one was slightly smaller than the last, with one very small window set high up in one wall and a pile of straw in one corner obviously meant to serve as a bed.

He barely had the time to take all of this in before the iron door was thrown open and two Uruk Hai tossed Legolas unceremoniously back into the cell and slammed the door with a resounding clang that echoed several times before dying.

For a moment, Aragorn could do nothing but stare in shock at the damage done to his friend while the Elf struggled, and failed, to rise from the floor. The Man came back to himself suddenly, hurrying over to Legolas' side and gently scooping him off the floor. Carrying him over to the wall, he carefully sat the archer against it and looked him over in the dim light from the window and gasped softly.

He had clearly been tortured and looked terrible. One eye was blackened and swollen shut; the other was glazed with pain and shock. Bloody welts decorated most of his body, as did large black and purple bruises. Burns marred the left side of his neck, his upper right arm and the left side of his abdomen, just above the waistband of his tattered leggings. His right shoulder was dislocated and his left ankle was broken.

Aragorn closed his eyes in misery. He could do next to nothing for the archer without his supply of herbs and tools. All he could do was set the bones, rinse the wounds and hope that that would be enough. 

He reached for the bowl of stale water that had obviously been left in the cell for them. Tearing a strip from what little remained of the Elf's cloak; he dipped it in the water.

"Fool of an Elf," He muttered to himself fondly, "How is it I always end up having to fix you?" He jumped when Legolas laughed weakly, having thought he was unconscious. 

"Heard…that," he muttered.

"Good!" Aragorn retorted. "It is true!"

Legolas chuckled at the familiar argument, but stopped abruptly, wincing as his shoulder jarred. Aragorn frowned.

"I will need to fix that, mellon. It is dislocated,"

Legolas closed his eyes and took a deep breath, visibly trying to relax himself. He nodded, "Do it,"

Aragorn tightly gripped Legolas' arm just above the elbow and braced his other hand against the Elf's collarbone. Taking a deep breath, he rotated Legolas' arm into the correct position and pulled sharply until he heard a distinct pop, which indicated that the joint was re-aligned properly.

He glanced up to see that his friend had lost consciousness, finally succumbing to the pain and weariness of his body. Aragorn sighed, picking up the cloth again and starting to do what he could for the wounds the prince had taken.

"I am sorry, Legolas. Sorry I did not do more and I once again failed to protect you…"

He finished, and carefully laid Legolas on the straw in the corner of the cell, lying beside him to try and keep him warm. He felt the heat still radiating off his friend's body even though he was shivering. It was painfully obvious to him that his friend was very ill, and that there was nothing he could do to help him. Still musing on this, his own exhausted body pulled him into a deep sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Aragorn awoke some time later, feeling cold. He realised that he felt cold because the Elf was no longer beside him and started to get up, looking around frantically for his friend. His eyes finally lighted on Legolas, standing at the far wall of the cell, his back to Aragorn.

"Legolas? Are you alright?" He asked softly, not wishing to startle the prince. When no response was forthcoming, he took a few steps closer. "Legolas-"

"Stay away, Estel."

The sudden sound of Legolas' voice stopped him in his tracks and his eyes grew wide. "What? Legolas what is it?"

Legolas dropped his head. "Please do not come near me, Estel. He-he is inside my head! I cannot see hope any more, my friend, I-"

He broke off, turning to face Aragorn fully. The Ranger gasped. 

Legolas' once-beautiful grey eyes were pitch black.

-

:p I'm still in Tahoe!! Nyah nyah you can't catch me! ;)

-

My huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter;

MoroTheWolfGod, DXPrincess, Ivory Novelist, Alice7, Lefty, Sirith, Irish QT, Ivorybrowneyes, Lady Jaina, tamara, Aniviel Freespirit, Amber Eyed Goddess, Kelsi, itarilde-elenastar, Gwyn, LegolasLover2003, Black Hawk, Riva van Dyk, fireball, TrinityTheSheDevil, I-like-chickens, Kourin Lucrece, Elithraniel, Celticgoddess578, Lillybeth1, Ral. Thank you all for your massive patience with me and I hope that this chapter was worth what I unintentionally made you wait!!! I am so sorry! :( 

Anyway because I want to get this out to you as soon as I can it's literally going up as soon as it's finished. I'll reply to you all individually at the end of the next chapter thank you all for taking the time to give me some support and confidence! Hope you enjoyed and I'll have more up as soon as it's written. Huggles for all!!! :)

.:Tithen Min:. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: Strike of the Serpent

Rating: R

-

Note:: I'm sorry once again!! I'm no longer in Tahoe cos some of you were dangerously close to finding me, so I'm hiding out in Australia!! Nyahaha!! YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME!!! Eep!! *runs away from angry reviewers with cyber-beating sticks* Anyway enjoy the chapter and wish me luck in my exams!! :) Huggles for all, .:Tithen Min:.

-

****

Chapter 9

"Legolas…my friend, what did he do to you?" Aragorn gasped, starting towards where the Elf stood in the corner of the cell. Legolas' eyes flashed grey before becoming black once again.

"Stay back, Estel!" He cried desperately, "I do not know what he will make me do!"

The Ranger stopped in his tracks, backing up a few steps. Although he did not know what to make of the situation, he trusted his friend implicitly.

"Alright, my friend, I shall not come any closer. What did they do to you in there? And do not tell me that you are fine, because you are most certainly not!"

Legolas chuckled. "If you are asking if Grima got what he desired, then the answer is no." He paused, "Although I think maybe it would have been better than this…"

Aragorn shook his head. "Nay, Legolas, do not speak that way! We will get out of this place and your hurts will heal. If that snake had got his way, that would not be so easily erased as these broken bones."

The Elf sighed. "But I fear I shall never be as I once was…he has seen too much of me, he has taken my dreams and memories and twisted them into terrible images of pain and torment…even my own waking dreams cannot comfort me now,"

Aragorn's eyes grew wide as the implications of this sank in. If Legolas could no longer find refuge in his dreams, he would fade slowly from exhaustion, if he did not lose his mind first.

"Is that what happened when he placed his hand upon you, Legolas?"

The prince shook his head, "No, my friend, nothing as simple as that. That was his way of drawing my light from my body and tying my life force to his own…now if his heart ceases to beat, so will mine."

The Ranger's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "So we cannot defeat him?"

"Nay," Legolas protested, "We can defeat him…if I must go down for him to be defeated, so be it. I have had my time—" 

"Speak not of that, Legolas!" Aragorn cried, "We will both leave here alive,"

Legolas sighed, but did not argue, instead setting his mind to an escape plan. After a few moments, his eyes narrowed slightly as an idea came to him.

"Estel, I have a thought…what if we could—"

He cut off and let out a low cry of pain, clutching his chest.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried, rushing to his side and catching him as the Elf's legs gave way beneath him. 

He eased his friend to the ground, leaning him back against the wall of the cell. Crouching beside Legolas, he looked intently into the prince's face. The Elf's eyes were tightly closed and he breathed heavily, still clutching weakly at his chest.

"Legolas?"

"I am well…he heard me planning for our escape and wished to remind me of my place," He gasped.

Aragorn leaned closer to try and soothe his friend with his presence, but was startled to feel Legolas suddenly move. A split second later, a strong hand closed around his throat and he looked up into the swirling black eyes of his Elven friend.

"I warned you to stay back, Estel." Legolas said flatly, his eyes half-lidded and unfocussed as they had been the last time Saruman had taken control of the prince. 

Aragorn coughed as his air supply was cut off and his hands flew up to push at Legolas' shoulders in a vain attempt to stop him, but Legolas was a lot stronger than him, even in his weakened state.

"Legolas…" He choked out, "Fight him!" 

The Elf's expression did not change, but Aragorn could see a massive battle going on behind the expressionless exterior. Legolas' eyes flashed grey and he let go of the Ranger and staggered back, gripping the side of his head.

Aragorn wisely retreated, eyeing his friend warily. Legolas' shocked gaze rose to meet his own and Aragorn was struck by the horror and confusion within.

"Estel…I am so sorry! I—I do not know what I was doing! I--Please forgive me!" 

The Elf sounded truly shaken by his actions and Aragorn rushed to reassure him. "It is alright, Legolas, no harm was done…"

"But there could have been!" Legolas cried, "Do you not see? I could have killed you! I could have killed my brother and doomed all of Middle Earth to destruction!"

"But you did _not_, Legolas. Do you know why? Because you are stronger than he is. He believes you will be easily broken now, but you are still proving him wrong. You still have your free will, for you did not harm me."

Legolas seemed to consider this for a moment, looking thoughtfully at Aragorn. He chuckled ruefully.

"I do not know where you get your wisdom from, my friend. You are but a fraction of my age!"

Aragorn laughed. "Just trying to make a point that I am no longer a young one who needs looking after…"

Legolas smiled sadly. "I beg to differ, Human, you are still but a child in my eyes."

Aragorn shook his head, chuckling slightly as memories of this same argument came to his mind.

"We have had this conversation before, have we not, mellon?" 

Legolas smiled. "Aye, my old friend, we have indeed…but I still maintain that you are a child--you act like one!

Aragorn laughed. "As do you, oh wise prince, sometimes you are more three than three thousand!"

Legolas looked insulted. "Estel…I am wounded by the impression you have of me!"

"Well then I do apologise, Legolas, I must stay on your good side, lest you stab me with your arrows!"

The Elf smiled. "Nay, that is not my style. I would use someone else's arrows!"

Aragorn smiled fondly at his friend. His light seemed to be returning slightly. Maybe there was hope after all…

* * * * * * * * * *

Gimli looked at the orc-trail that led into the heart of Isengard. He glanced up at Gandalf and back at the trail they had followed so far.

"There is no hope for them then, Gandalf, if they have been taken into Orthanc?"

The wizard smiled grimly. "Not necessarily, my dear Dwarf. You forget how strong and resourceful our companions are…they may, however, need our help…"

Gimli growled. "Just let me at that scheming serpent! I shall cut him in half!"

Gandalf looked up at the tower of Orthanc and scowled. "You can do as you wish to Grima, my friend, but Saruman is mine…"

* * * * * * * * * *

The door to the cell flew open, startling both the prisoners out of their thoughts. Aragorn's eyes narrowed, darkened with an emotion close to hatred as Saruman glided into the room, followed by Grima. The worm was actually _drooling_ at the sight of the wounded Elf. 

Legolas backed off slightly in a rare display of the fear and helplessness he felt around the wizard now. Aragorn placed himself protectively between Legolas and the wizard, making Saruman chuckle.

"A brave, but ultimately pointless move, young Ranger. You can do nothing for him now,"

He turned and called over his shoulder in the black speech, making Legolas flinch. Seven Uruks piled in, three grabbing Aragorn and dragging him away from his friend while the other four took Legolas. Saruman smirked as they struggled against the hybrids' iron holds.

"You should not refuse the hospitality of your host. You will come with me now,"

The two friends struggled valiantly, but were dragged, none too gently, out of their cell and down a dark, damp corridor after the disappearing form of Saruman.

Aragorn glanced over as Legolas let out a cry of pain when the Uruk's rough handling jarred his injuries. He frowned.

"Leave him be!" He growled at the beasts, "He is injured!"

One of the beasts sneered at him. "He belongs to our master," It growled, grabbing the Elf's arm just below the brand and drawing Aragorn's attention to it, "Only master tells us what to do with his things."

Legolas promptly stopped struggling, ashamed at the mark and his new slave status.

"Mellon nin," Aragorn said softly, masking his words in Sindarin, "Do not let them get under your skin! That is temporary only, you belong to no one, prince of Mirkwood."

Legolas glanced up at him, gratitude sparking in his eyes at the comforting words. He was about to reply when they suddenly turned a corner and were thrust into the large main chamber of the tower and the doors were slammed closed behind them, leaving them alone with Saruman.

The wizard's attention turned on Legolas, and the Elf whimpered as the wizard's power once again invaded his senses. Aragorn gazed at his friend as the grey eyes clouded over, becoming pitch black once more.

"Have anything to tell me today, Human?" Saruman asked him mockingly, knowing well enough what the answer would be.

"I will never tell you anything, morier." [dark one] Aragorn spat.

Saruman chuckled, "Very well," He turned once more to the Elf. "Kill the Ranger,"

Aragorn's eyes grew wide as Legolas turned mechanically and started towards him.

* * * * * * * * * *

Gandalf glared up at the dark structure of Orthanc, eyeing its surface carefully. "Something is not right here…" He muttered, "We should not have been able to get so close so easily,"

Gimli glanced around and huffed. "So he is busy casting spells and making potions. What does it matter? It means we are closer to having our friends back!"

Gandalf shook his head, not taking his eyes off the dark tower. "No, it is more than that. There are no crebain, no orcs keeping watch…he is up to something." His gaze grew worried, "Yet we must hurry, for I fear that one of them is almost lost to us…"

Gimli's bushy eyebrows lowered over his blazing eyes. He was eager to bust his friends out and escape this dark place. "How about we go in, and we deal with anything that comes as it comes?" He smiled as if he had just solved the most difficult problem in the world.

Gandalf's right eyebrow rose, almost touching the brim of his hat. Gimli snorted. "Oh come on! We can take 'em!" The Dwarf was practically dancing up and down.

Gandalf chuckled. "Very well, master Dwarf. We shall try it your way,"

* * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn gagged as Legolas held him against the wall by his throat. He stared into his long time friend's swirling black eyes, but saw no recognition or compassion in their unnaturally dark depths.

"Finish it!" Saruman barked sharply at the Elf's hesitation.

Aragorn tried one last attempt to get through to Legolas.

"Please, my friend, do not do this…do not condemn yourself to an eternity of submission to him. You do not deserve such a fate! Please, my brother, release me." He shivered with the realisation of uttering the words that had started this nightmare. _'Please, I need to see the sky…release me'_

Legolas' eyes flashed as he fought inside himself. Aragorn could clearly see the titanic struggle for control of the Elf's own mind.

"I—I cannot," Legolas gasped, dropping the Ranger and sagging back against the wall, weak from the massive power struggle.

Saruman's furious bellow echoed through the chamber as he swung his staff, striking the prince across the face with enough force to knock the Elf off his feet.

A moment of tense silence followed, nobody moving. As the wizard started forward to finish Aragorn himself, the door of the chamber suddenly burst open. 

Aragorn sat in shock, watching as Gandalf and Gimli burst into the chamber with a cry of rage, the bodies of several Uruk Hai falling in after them. Gimli headed for Aragorn, while Gandalf made straight for Saruman.

The fallen Istar turned a mildly annoyed gaze on his one time rival. "You always were jealous of me, Gandalf the Grey. I should have known you would not stay holed up in Rohan while my power grew stronger," He growled, raising his staff.

"Yes," Gandalf said calmly, "And you should have known that I would not stand idly by and allow you to break the spirit of one of the most noble Elves I have ever known." He drew his sword, "Enough is enough. Let them go,"

Saruman drew his own sword. "Never,"

The clash of swords that signalled the beginning of the fight did not disturb Gimli as he helped Aragorn off the cold stone floor.

"Aragorn," He muttered gruffly, "Are you well?"

Aragorn rubbed his bruised throat, nodding vaguely. "Aye, my Dwarven friend, I believe I shall live. But we had best see to Legolas,"

They looked over as the Elf in question rose shakily to his feet on the far side of the chamber, absently wiping blood from the bleeding welt on his chin, left by the staff of the corrupted wizard.

Gimli started across the chamber towards him, but Aragorn put a restraining hand on his shoulder. Gimli swung around to face him.

"What is the matter, Aragorn? I just wish to see that the lad is alright,"

Aragorn nodded. "I know you do, my friend, but we must be wary. The wizard's hold over him is very strong now, though not impenetrable."

Gimli's brow creased. "So it was the Elf that Gandalf spoke of…" He muttered.

Aragorn glanced sharply at him, but the Dwarf did not elaborate. He returned his attention to Legolas, who seemed to be concentrating hard on the fight. He was looking right at Saruman…

Aragorn realised what his friend was doing a split second before it happened. Legolas closed his eyes and concentrated, drawing power from Saruman through the wizard's own connection, turning evil ideas against their creator. Not much, just enough to distract the corrupted Istar.

Saruman's guard dropped for the split second that Gandalf needed to get under the evil wizard's defence. 

Time seemed to slow for the Ranger as he watched the struggle, Legolas' recent words echoing in his head. _'if his heart ceases to beat, so will mine…'_

Aragorn lunged forward. "Gandalf, no!"

But the warning came too late. The Ranger watched helplessly as Gandalf's sword pierced the other wizard's abdomen, sinking deep. His eyes flew to Legolas, who stood in stunned pain, gripping his own midsection.

Gandalf, drawn by Aragorn's shout, followed his gaze and his eyes widened in horror. "Oh no…"

His sword fell to his side as both Saruman and Legolas sank to their knees on the cold stone floor.

****

TBC…

* * * * * * * * * *

Review replies::

Ivory Novelist: Hi!! I'm not evil… :( really I'm not, I'm just misunderstood!! Hehehe!! And oops! Another cliffhanger… sorry!! Oh don't die please I need your cute fluff stories and stuff ok?? You still with me? Glad you liked the last chapter and I hope this one was worth waiting for… :) I've gotta run, there's people out for my hide and stuff!! Thanks for lovely reviews and encouragement and for sticking with me! I'll email you soon mellon. *huggles* :)

Wynjara: The cavalry are here!! But I guess they didn't help much…oops, is that another cliffie?? Hehehehe… sorry for the long wait, life is mad I tell you! Anyway hope you liked and stuff!! Gotta go before they catch up with me…you know who I mean! Talk to you soon and thanks for the review!! :) 

Deana: Oops!! Sorry for keeping you waiting so long!! My updates are a bit messed up at the moment, but hopefully holidays in four weeks'll fix that!! Yay it's summer!! I'll try not to, cos I don't like him he creeps me out!! Hehe!! Gotta run, hope this chapter was worth waiting for and sorry for the delay! See you next post!! =)

Alice7: NO!!! NOT UMBRELLAS!!! I don't like umbrellas… :( But that won't work anyway cos I'm in Australia now and it's so sunny here they don't even _sell_ umbrellas!! Nya haha!! ;p Your review had me rolling on the floor laughing! Thanks for cheering me up!! :) I gotta review your story I just realised I haven't done that for ages! Sorry!!! Anyways gotta jet! See you next post and thanks for the review!! :D

LegolasLover2003: 0_0 scared!! Well…not really. I get a bit like that too sometimes… ;) Awh you like my story that much?? Thanks!! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long I know it was a bad place to leave it and all…did this chapter answer your questions?? Hope so!! Cos I'm confused!! Oh I couldn't damage his hands he has such beautiful hands, even if he does bite his nails… hope college is going ok for you and you don't have too many exams like I do!! Gotta run now, but see you soon and thanks for the review!! ;)

DXPrincess: Awh you know I always love your reviews! Even though my ego makes my head explode… ;) and thanks for the encouragement it means a lot! I'm glad the last chapter was okay cos I wasn't too sure about it…hope this was worth the wait too, even with evil cliffie!! Hehehehe!! You know me… ;) Gotta go, see you next post yeah? *huggles* :)

Goth Kitten: Eep!! Sorry about the bad cliffie! I agree it was kinda evil wasn't it? Well, I hope this chappie cleared up some of the suspense and sorry for another cliffie!! I'm so bad!! Don't hurt me… sorry for making you wait so long, hope this one was worth it! Gotta go get this posted but I'll hopefully see you next time and thanks for the review!! ;)

noone: Yay! I love first time reviewers! Hi!! :) Well, it's the least I can do to reply when you all take the time to review!! :) you all brighten up my days!! Thanks for your lovely encouragement and compliments I hope I deserve them!! I'd better go get this chapter up, but I hope it was worth waiting for and I'll have more up soon. Thanks again you really made me smile!! *huggles* =)

MoroTheWolfGod: Once again, I didn't hurry… I'm surprised you haven't sent your wolves after me… ooh wolves that gives me an idea… *evil smile* Anyways gotta run, apparently I've got 6 inch Dwarves chasing me… see you next post and thanks for sticking with me!! =)

tricksters apprentice: Eep!! So many questions!! 0_0 I think this chapter answered a few, right? ;) I'm so sorry for making you wait so long I'm a terrible person!! Thanks for the review I love reviews!! Hope this chappie was worth the wait and I'll try and have the next one up sooner I promise! See you next post! =)

Irish QT: hehehe! I'm so glad you liked it! I wasn't sure what kind of reaction it would get… eep!! I didn't update soon! Does that mean I'll have your Dwarves after me? Cos I've already got Gimli and he's enough of a handful! Did you see the Gimli dancing part? That was for you!! :) Hehehe!! Thanks for sticking with me through all the bad updating and stuff!! Hope you liked it okay! Gotta run I think I hear Dwarves coming my way… 0_0 thanks for the review!! See you soon! ;)

Lefty: Ah…you know how good it is to have a review like that with everyone telling me to hurry up? Thank you. :) Phew… I hope this chapter was worth the wait and your faith in my writing! Hmmm…unfixable? You never know with me and my plot twists. :) Maybe I can fix it…I'll see what I can do ok? :) Sorry about the whole two cliffies in a row thing. I'll try to make the next one not as bad!! Thanks for your never-ending confidence in me, it's really inspiring. :) gotta run before the mob find me. Ttyl mellon nin!! *huggles* ;)

Sparrow Greenleaf: Oops!! I meant to tell you, really!! Sorry! Yeah I've gone a bit overboard on the Elf torture thing in this one haven't I? Hehehe! Don't act like you don't love it… ;) Glad you liked it though. Sorry for making you wait again, I'm doing that with both stories aren't I?? Sigh… anyway gotta run, but thanks for the review and I'll see ya soon! =)

Lillybeth1: Thank you!! Nice of you to say! I'm glad you like it so much and sorry 9 took so long!! Go on, tell me how bad I am… *cringe* and you were waiting all that time?? I'm sorry!! Eep!! But thanks for the review and encouragement and all!! Much appreciated! Gotta hurry or I'll never get this up tonight… see you next post! ;)

Black Hawk: Yeah I do that a lot don't I? I've gotta give the poor guy a break every once in awhile…he must be so sick of me! Glad you liked the last chapter I hope this one was worth waiting for cos I really made you wait!! Sorry!! Awh I love you too cos your reviews always make me smile!! =) I gotta run but thanks for the review and good luck with your fic!! *huggles* :)

Sirith: I understand all about having to run I've gotta get these done really quick so no one'll come after me! :) Hehehe!! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much and I hope this one was okay too, it was sort of written mostly on the wards and in college lectures…your final exams must be coming up soon huh? Bet you can't wait to be finished! Good luck with them I'd say you'll be fine they're not as difficult as they seem I promise! I've been there… thanks for the hugs! Here's some back *H*U*G*! Gotta go, talk to you soon!! ;)

Earwen Tiwele: Awh thank you!! I'm not that good really… reviewers give me lots of ideas!! Hehehe! I'll give you Legolas after I'm done with him so you can huggle him as much as you like okay? Sorry to make you wait so long I hope I won't do that again! Life is frantic these days… anyway hope it was worth the wait and see you next post! Thanks for the review! :)

kourin lucrece: I'm sorry!! I agree, that was a horrible place to leave it, but I think this chapter was worse… sorry again!! *gulp* it's okay about the reviewing I know all about what it's like to not review for a while I'm a bit like that right now too…so no worries I do understand!! Argh computer viruses… Grr… but thanks for taking the time to sneak into the library computer for me!! :) You're sweet! Hope your computer gets better soon and hope the chappie was worth the wait! Hopefully see you next post!! *huggles* :)

Jadey1: What?? 'Breathtaking'? Awh thank you I don't know what to say… blushing madly over here! And don't you dare quit I love your writing! If you quit I may have to come after you, you don't want that, do you?? ;) I can be very stubborn you know!! Thanks for the review and lovely compliments I appreciate it! Gotta go, but have more up soon! *huggle* =)

el: Thank you! *blush* and sorry for keeping you waiting so long, that was a bit evil of me… Got Gandalf and Gimli there anyway, they're all in the same room again!! Heh… :) I really hope it was worth the wait and so sorry for the delay! Hope you liked this one as much!! =)

Lady Jaina: Sorry for taking so long you had to email me!! I am such a bad person for updates! But thanks for the encouragement and stuff it was just what I needed to get writing! :) and thanks for the compliment they make me smile! :) Gotta run but I'll have more up soon. Talk to you soon!! *Huggles* =)

Ella-elbereth7: Wow… *blush* I don't think anyone's ever said they're in love with my story before… thank you!! :) Nah, between me and you, I don't think I'll be writing that in… I couldn't do that to him!! And it definitely won't be slash I promise. Thanks for reviewing I love them!! I'll have more up as soon as it's written. *huggles*

Riva van Dyk: NO!! You're the second…no third person who's coming after me!! Help!! Well luckily for me, I have a backup plan! I'm not in Tahoe anymore!! Nya ha ha ha!! I'm in Australia! :) Find me now! It's a big place you know… *giggle* I hope this chapter was worth waiting for and worth the trip to Tahoe! *runs and hides with lizard under big rock* See you next post!! :)

dang you: ARGH!!!! No! don't kill me!! I'll be a good writer I promise!! *runs away* *remembers reviews and has to run back and answer them* I did write more, it just took a bit of time that's all!! Sorry!! *looks around* like the name by the way! And thanks for the review much appreciated! Gotta go before you catch me!! See you soon hope you liked! =)

itarilde-elenastar: Um…well, I killed the orcs!! Will that do for now? Heh… wait don't cry!! *hands Kleenex* Better?? Hope this chapter stopped the sobbing! Or possibly made it worse… Sorry! And sorry for taking so long with the updates but you know what I'm like these days… exams are _evil_ I tell you. And *blush* about your compliments on the last chapter too! I'm all red!! Hehehe! Anyway I hope this chapter was worth the wait! :) Gotta go or I'm sure someone's gonna lynch me for taking longer than I had to… ttyl mellon!! ;)

Rachel13: Eep!! Don't come after me! I'll be good I promise! 0_0 sorry for making you have a tantrum!! I updated as soon as I had it written I swear! :) Forgive me? Sounds like a scary death, but you haven't seen _me_ in the morning without my eyeliner on…mwa ha ha ha!! Run while you can! Ahem… gonna go now… thanks for the review it really made me laugh! See you next post! ;)

Bookworm, .303: Um…did this chapter answer your questions? Heh…sorry for leaving you hanging for so long I know it was evil of me! Hope the suspense didn't bother you too much! Half of this was written on the wards and the other half during a biology lecture, so hope it's okay!! I promise I'll post the next one as soon as it's up! Thanks for the review and see you next post! :)

Reese Peanut Butter Cup: Hey thanks for all your reviews I appreciate all of them. If you've read this far, I'm sorry that that part of the story offended you, it wasn't intended to offend anyone. I don't intend to make this a slash story, that's not my style of writing, just those few parts. Thanks for reading and reviewing though. :)

Coolio02: Well…not permanently…hehehehe! I'm evil I'm sorry for leaving you hanging for that long! Glad you liked the chapter alright it always makes me smile when people say that! :) Better run on and get this up but thanks for reviewing and I'll see you next post! =)

alex: Awh thank you I'm glad you like it! :) I liked that idea as well, I suppose it's the worst thing you can do to someone to turn their own mind against them…I hope this chapter was as good as the others! And don't worry, we all love a bit of Elf torture, I think it's normal or something… hehehe! ;) Gotta run, thanks for the review and see you next post! =)

Ivoryi: **blush** really? I'm pretty sure there are better ones than mine, but thank you!! Made me smile all day :) I don't like Grima either he creeps me out…got the whole greasy hair and no eyebrow thing going on… *shiver* Did this chapter answer your question about Gimli and Gandalf?? Hehehe! I thought I'd left them out for long enough…haven't really decided on the Helm's Deep thing yet, see what happens. :)

Dur En Thurin Naur: Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it! I love Nenda Guardian too it's a fab story! :) You need more?? Well…sorry it took so long to update I'm terrible at the whole regular updates thing… my excuse is; exams are the devil!!! Anyways gotta run if I want to get this up quick, so talk to you soon and thanks for the review!! *huggle* ;)

Allanby Biazury: Um…well I didn't get the soon part, but I did update! :) Heh…sorry!! Thanks for the compliment I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope this chapter was worth waiting for! I agree with you, you know, Grima is kinda disgusting…I'll see what I can do about that ending of yours… hehehe! Promise I'll have more up as soon as it's written! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of this is mine!! sob

Title: Strike of the Serpent

Rating: R

WOW!!!!!! I actually updated!!! Enjoy! :)

Chapter 10

"No!" Aragorn cried, pushing past Gandalf and throwing himself down beside Legolas, supporting his upper body to keep him from falling to the floor.

"Legolas?" he called softly, hoping his friend was not too far gone to hear him.

Legolas' eyes blinked open and Aragorn drew his breath in sharply at the sight. Legolas' eyes were the same clear grey they had always been--Saruman had loosened his grip, but not before the damage had been done.

Gandalf and Gimli hurried to their side, ignoring for a moment the wounded Istar in the centre of the chamber. As they kneeled in front of him, the ghost of a smile crossed the Elf's bruised face.

"I knew you would come…" He said softly.

"But we came too late!" Gimli exploded.

Gandalf hung his head. "Legolas…my old friend, I am so sorry…I--"

He was cut off as Legolas weakly reached out and put a hand beneath his chin, raising his head.

"No, my friend," Legolas said, his voice hoarse, but as warm as ever, "You are not to blame for this--" He broke off, coughing harshly, "You did what you had to do, what I _expected_ you to do. You know in your heart it was the right thing, just as I did."

Gandalf sighed and looked away, plagued by guilt. Aragorn gently brushed some stray hair back from Legolas' forehead and looked into his eyes.

"I saw what you did, my friend…" Legolas looked away.

"You should not have taken that risk!" Aragorn chided gently, "Look at where it has got you!"

The Elf sighed, "There was nothing else to be done, Estel, kill or be killed. I would not see you all brought down because of me,"

Aragorn looked sadly at his old friend, seeing clearly, perhaps for the first time, how deeply Legolas blamed himself for everything.

Gandalf's eyes narrowed. "What happened, Aragorn? What did he do?"

Aragorn shook his head. "Saruman was using his power to hold control over Legolas…even while he was fighting you, he still had that hold over him, through some connection I do not understand…" He glanced at the Elf, who was directing his gaze to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Legolas managed to use Saruman's power against itself by somehow drawing power _from_ the connection, from _Saruman_, that is what distracted him while you made your strike."

Gandalf's eyebrows shot up. "Legolas, how did you manage such a thing? It is difficult for an Istar to establish a strong lock on someone, but it is unheard of for the subject to use it against its creator."

Legolas continued to gaze silently at the floor, and Aragorn continued. "The lock was not strong enough, Gandalf… He would try and make Legolas do unspeakable things, but Legolas would break through the lock and refuse…that is why he has been so badly scourged," He said sadly, indicating Legolas' battered appearance.

If possible, Gandalf's eyebrows crept higher. "That just makes it all the more remarkable, Aragorn. But we shall discuss this later, after we are safely out of here."

They were startled by a choked laugh from behind them, reminding them of Saruman's presence in the chamber.

"I would not be so confidant in that, Gandalf…"

Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli, distracted by Saruman's arrogant goading, did not notice their companion's eyes cloud over to a sinister black once more. Aragorn was startled when Legolas abruptly broke away from his hold, sending off a wave of dark power strong enough to send the Ranger halfway across the room. Gandalf, likewise unprepared for such an assault, was knocked to the floor.

Legolas focussed on Gimli, the only one remaining within his range of reach, grabbing the Dwarf by the beard and snatching up Gandalf's sword from the floor where it had been dropped. He held Gimli in front of him and slid the blade up under the Dwarf's chin.

Aragorn and Gandalf watched helplessly as Gimli struggled to get free--even in his weakened state, the prince was deceptively strong--but the Dwarf's struggles did little but irritate the wizard further.

"Be still, rock dweller, or I shall gut you where you stand." Saruman's voice hissed in Gimli's ear.

More than the threat itself, the racial slur shocked the Dwarf into stillness. He had not heard such a thing from Legolas' mouth since the early days of the Fellowship. Even though he knew Saruman was controlling the Elf, and it was Saruman's voice that uttered it, Gimli was deeply stung.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried, "What are you doing? Fight him!"

Gandalf shook his head. "I am afraid the Elf we know may well be beyond our reach now, young one."

The Ranger shook his head defiantly. "No, Gandalf. I have thought that before now and always he has broken through. There must be some way to bring him back to us,"

The Istar sighed. "I can feel his link," He muttered, "It is very strong. I do not know how Legolas managed to fight it,"

A deep, cruel laugh came from Legolas' lips, making them flinch. "Nor do I, Gandalf. This being is a mystery to me…"

Gandalf's eyes narrowed. "Why do you torment him so, Saruman? It is over. You have lost,"

The sinister smile slid off the Elf's face and his eyes briefly flashed an angry red. "I have lost nothing, you old fool, this is only the beginning! You are the ones who have lost everything, my old friend."

Gandalf shook his head as he slowly stood to his feet. "We are not friends, Saruman. Your treachery and lust for power have destroyed all that. You are not fit for the title of Miar any longer,"

The sinister smile returned. "And yet there is nothing you can do about it,"

Gandalf chuckled. "I would not be so confidant of that," He muttered, glancing at the other wizard's prone form on the floor behind them. Saruman appeared to be unconscious, all his remaining energy going into maintaining his lock on the Elf.

"Ah Gandalf," Saruman's voice drew Gandalf's attention back to the possessed form of his friend, "You are not thinking what I believe you are, I hope? I am not that naïve, you cannot touch my body. It is well protected,"

Gandalf barked a harsh laugh. "I think you are bluffing, Saruman. You are too weak to possess Legolas and protect yourself as well. Your time is running out,"

Legolas' face twisted into a hideous parody of a smile. "You may be right, Gandalf, but you know as well as I that if you destroy my body, I will just remain in this one. You will never see your friend again…"

"No!" Aragorn cried, "Gandalf, you cannot! Do not doom Legolas to such a fate,"

Gimli struggled against the Elf's iron grip. "Come on lad, fight him…" He growled.

Saruman laughed. "I shall truly enjoy killing you, Gandalf. Long have I despised you, always having to choose the 'right path'…it irritated me no end. Why the Valar saw fit to send you back, I will never understand."

Aragorn growled angrily. "Damn you to hell, you filthy traitor!" He hissed, "I hope you burn with Melkor for all eternity!"

Saruman screamed in fury at the insult, shoving Gimli roughly aside and leaping at Aragorn, sword raised.

Aragorn cried out as the possessed Elf bore him to the ground and closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable blow that would end his life. After several moments passed and no blow fell, his eyes flew open to find that the Elf had frozen, with the sword not half an inch from his neck.

Legolas' eyes were wide open, gazing at Aragorn, yet not seeing him, and the wizard's dark essence flickered across his grey eyes like clouds across the sun. An expression of intense concentration creased his ageless face.

Gandalf, Gimli and Aragorn watched in horrified disbelief as their friend fought for control of his own body, and each of their fates. The prince's face grew steadily paler and the sword wavered and fell from his grip, hitting the hard floor with a harsh metallic report.

Gimli and Gandalf pulled Aragorn back, away from the Elf, as a dark chant began to reverberate in the air around them and the floor of the chamber pitched beneath their feet.

"It is over!" Saruman's voice screamed, "You cannot continue to fight me, surrender your will to me!"

"No," Legolas voice replied; gentle as always, but firm as stone, unyielding. "I cannot let you bring harm to my friends. Be gone, Morier."

Saruman let loose a high pitched scream of fury as his essence was forcibly expelled from Legolas' body and back into his own with such force that the wizard's prone form slid several feet across the floor.

For a moment, Legolas' Elven glow grew to searing intensity, before fading to almost nothing. His eyes briefly focussed on his three companions.

"Thank you, my friends…forgive me…" He whispered.

They watched as his eyes, once more the clear grey of the Elf they loved, rolled back into his head and he collapsed.

Gandalf shot forward, with surprising agility for one so aged, catching the limp figure before he hit the floor. The dark magic that lingered around the prince was so unlike Legolas' usual gentle aura that Gandalf, badly shocked, almost dropped the Elf.

The dark chant once again grew in volume, becoming almost deafening, and the air in the chamber grew heavy. Gandalf scowled.

"Do not think you will get him again, Saruman…"

He began a chant of his own, and the room filled with light as he shielded himself and Legolas within a protective sphere of white energy. Saruman's chant grew in volume still further, and Aragorn and Gimli covered their ears to shield themselves from the evil sound.

Saruman, already weakened by Legolas initial assault, and now by Gandalf's more powerful offensive, gave another high pitched scream of rage and defiance that shook the walls, before falling silent.

Aragorn and Gimli rushed to Gandalf's side, looking anxiously down at their injured friend, cradled protectively in Gandalf's arms.

"Will he be alright, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked quietly. Gandalf shook his head gravely.

"I cannot be certain yet, young one. We must get him away from here if he is to have any chance," He paused for a moment. "We should take him to Lady Galadriel. She will be able to help him what is beyond my skill, and even yours, to do so."

Aragorn nodded. "So be it. Let us fly from here, Gandalf, this structure is no longer safe."

Gandalf glanced at Saruman's unmoving form. "You are right, young Ranger. Let us leave this place,"

Aragorn and Gimli headed for the door, but turned back to find Gandalf staring fixedly at Saruman. Gimli handed the Istar his sword.

"Come, Gandalf. He is as good as dead now, he is no threat to anyone. Leave him here to rot,"

Gandalf gently shifted Legolas' weight as he sheathed his sword. "Thank you, Master Dwarf. And, Aragorn…" He unfastened a second scabbard from around his waist, "I believe this belongs to you."

Aragorn smiled, accepting his treasured weapon. "Thank you, Gandalf. I thought it was long lost,"

"Ah…never give up, young Ranger King," Gandalf smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Come, let us be gone from this foul place."

They jumped over the remains of the Uruks in the doorway, fleeing through the twisting corridors towards their freedom as the structure shook around them. The place was almost deserted, save for a straggling group of orcs here and there, and it disturbed Gandalf greatly.

Aragorn glanced back at Gandalf as they hurried through the dark halls. "Something is not right here, Gandalf…" He muttered, "Where are all of Saruman's minions? They should be overrunning this place. We should not have been able to get so far mostly unnoticed,"

"I agree, Aragorn. Yet let us not question a good thing, let us simply flee while we are able." Gandalf replied , smiling slightly.

Aragorn nodded in agreement, jogging forward to speak with Gimli, whose keen sense of direction in dark places was keeping them from becoming lost in the labyrinth of corridors.

Legolas tugged on Gandalf's robes as he ran, alerting the wizard to the fact that the Elf had regained consciousness. Gandalf glanced down, startled by how pale and haggard his charge appeared.

"You should…leave me behind, Gandalf." Legolas said softly, "I am of no use to you…I will only slow you down,"

Gandalf laughed. "You expect me to follow your trail, fight my way in here and then leave without the very thing I came all this way to find? You must think me senile, Legolas."

Legolas shook his head, looking slightly puzzled. "You freed Estel…"

"Estel was safe enough," Gandalf interrupted him, "It was you I was worried for, Thranduillion. He very nearly destroyed you…"

Legolas closed his eyes. "I almost killed him Gandalf. I nearly killed Estel!"

The Istar nodded. "I know, my boy. We shall talk about it later, when you are yourself again."

Not paying heed to where he was going, Gandalf almost tripped over Gimli, as they turned a corner and stopped abruptly. They had reached the main door, but the entrance hall was black with Uruk Hai. Their escape was blocked.

"By the Valar…" Aragorn muttered.

Gimli scowled in frustration. "Does that twisted magician not know when he is beaten?"

Legolas struggled weakly in Gandalf's arms, trying to get free. "You need both your hands, Gandalf! I am weighing you down,"

Gandalf frowned. "I am not leaving you down, Legolas, here or anywhere."

"You must, my friend. I do not care how many years your junior I am, I am ordering you to put me down and fight for yourself and the freedom of Middle Earth!"

Gandalf's eyes widened in surprise. "I thought prince Legolas Thranduillion never pulled rank on anyone…"

Legolas glared. "The rules just changed--what we are up against is more powerful than you or me. Put me down,"

Gimli came up behind Gandalf as the wizard reluctantly lowered Legolas to the floor.

"Here, lad," He said gruffly, removing the belt that held the prince's knives at his waist, "You should not be without protection."

Legolas lovingly took his knives from Gimli's possession. "Thank you, my friend." He said sincerely. He unsheathed them swiftly as Gandalf and Gimli turned back to the problem at hand.

With a cry, Gimli launched himself into the melee, swinging his axe and swiftly clearing a space around himself amongst the throng of black creatures. Aragorn and Gandalf placed themselves between the beasts and the injured prince, letting the fight come to them. None of them saw the Elf rise unsteadily to his feet, holding his knives up defensively, eyeing the Uruks carefully as several of them attempted to push past Aragorn and Gandalf.

As the fight continued, Aragorn glanced around to find that he had been driven apart from Gandalf and Gimli, and that Legolas was no longer where they had left him. A thrill of panic ran up his spine at the absence of his friend.

As he glanced around frantically, trying to pinpoint the prince's location, he did not notice an Uruk until it was almost upon him. Turning at the last second, he started to raise his sword when the creature stilled and fell dead at his feet, a white knife lodged in its skull. Relieved his friend had come to no harm, Aragorn looked up at Legolas on the far side of the hall and nodded his thanks, silently vowing to give his friend a stern lecture about putting his own safety at risk.

As he turned to meet his next attacker, he did not see Legolas suddenly falter, falling to his knees. The archer barely managed to block a strike from an Uruk's scimitar with his remaining knife, and he growled in frustration at his current condition. Pushing aside his weakness, he struck back with such force that he almost cleaved the creature in two.

Dizziness struck him suddenly and he was caught off guard when his knife arm was grabbed from behind and he was dragged backwards, into the empty armoury. A weight descended on his chest as the weapon was forced from his hand.

Shaking his spinning head to clear it, he looked up to see Grima straddling his chest, grinning smugly down at him.

"Forget about me, pretty Elf? A foolish oversight in your current condition, do you not agree?"

Legolas swung his free hand up, striking the man on the side of the head. Grima growled with rage, slamming Legolas' head against the stone floor. The impact rang through the Elf's head, making his vision swim as the pains in his weary body flared to life once more. He came back to himself to find that Grima had firmly pinned his hands.

"Release me, worm," Legolas growled.

Grima laughed harshly. "You are mine, Elf. Saruman made me a promise, and I intend to see that he keeps it." His eyes roved over the prince's upper body and Legolas shuddered with revulsion. "I have dreamed of this moment since you first entered Meduseld's throne room…" Grima hissed.

Legolas chuckled. "You need something else to focus on, Wormtongue."

He bucked his weight upwards, painfully jarring his injured body, but managing to dislodge the man above him enough to free his hands. He wasted no time grabbing his knife, pointing it so closely at Grima's face that he nearly had to cross his eyes to focus on it.

"Remove your weight from me, snake," Legolas spat dangerously, "I have had enough of you."

The man backed away as Legolas rose carefully to his feet, a fierce fire blazing in his grey eyes.

"_Never_ touch me again,"

Grima smirked. "You forget who has power over whom, Elf." He hissed, "Saruman and myself have an agreement. He holds power over you, therefore so do I. You are in no position to give me orders,"

Legolas shook his head. "We defeated Saruman. His hold is broken and is no more, therefore you have no claim on me."

Grima laughed, but uncertainty lingered in his eyes. "Do you really believe that the great White Wizard could actually be defeated by one half dead Elf and his misfit friends?"

"You should not be so cynical, Grima. You were not there to see how powerless he was at the end…"

"You lie!" Grima growled, "All Elves are tricksters and manipulators, and you are no different."

Legolas shrugged. "Go to his main chamber if you believe me not,"

They stood several feet apart, staring each other down. Their deadlock was abruptly broken when the body of a large Uruk flew in through the armoury door to land at their feet, courtesy of Gandalf's staff, proof that the battle still raged outside.

Legolas glanced down at the smouldering corpse, and in his split second of inattention, Grima lunged at him and knocked the knife from his grip. Legolas twisted at the last second, taking the brunt of the man's tackle on his back as Grima latched onto him.

Steeling himself for the pain to come, he put all his weight on Grima and kicked out with both his legs, pushing off the wall and propelling them across the narrow room. Grima gasped breathlessly as he was crushed painfully between the Elf and the wall.

Legolas could not help the cry of pain that escaped him as his body was jarred with the sudden impact. The Elf and the man fell heavily to the floor, but Grima was the first to his feet. He snatched up the archer's knife from where it had fallen, sliding it up under Legolas' chin.

"If I cannot have you, Elf, then no one shall." He hissed.

Legolas glared up at the man, unwilling to show fear to this pathetic minion of Saruman. He stared in confusion as Grima's eyes suddenly grew vacant and he pitched forward, landing on Legolas and pinning him to the floor.

The Elf glanced up to see the hilt of an Elven dagger protruding from Grima's back, near his right shoulder blade.

Aragorn pulled his weapon free as he hauled the man's limp weight off his friend's body. His heart skipped a beat when he saw fresh blood on the prince's neck.

"Tis alright," Legolas assured him, touching his throat gingerly, "It is but a graze, Aragorn."

He leaned over and retrieved his knife from Grima's grip. He could hear intermittent sounds of conflict outside, but they had grown much quieter.

"How did you know we were here?" He asked, accepting Aragorn's steadying arm as his head began to swim again.

"I heard you cry out," Aragorn said softly, concern flashing in his eyes at the state his friend was in. "Are you well? Did he hurt you?"

Legolas smiled at his concern. "Have your peace, Aragorn. I am well,"

Aragorn raised a critical eyebrow at his lifelong friend. "I find that hard to believe,"

Legolas muttered something under his breath, and Aragorn smiled as he caught the words "filthy Human" and "mother hen".

"Come, my friend. Let us see how the others are faring,"

As they turned to leave the small room, they almost collided with Gandalf, who was about to enter. The Wizard's keen eyes took in Grima's limp form and the Elf's dishevelled state, as well as the blood that marked him.

"Did he harm you, Thranduillion?" Legolas shook his head.

"I am well enough, old friend." He answered, "We should move on," He glanced around, seeing none of the creatures still standing, and smiled as his eyes fell on the small form of Gimli, pulling his axe free from the cloven head of an Uruk Hai.

The stout being hurried over as soon as he saw the three companions emerge from the armoury. He looked Legolas over carefully.

"Good to see you on your legs, Elf." He muttered gruffly, "Are you well?"

Legolas groaned. "If I hear that question one more time, I swear I shall--"

He faltered as another wave of dizziness assaulted him, his injuries making themselves known now that the adrenaline was leaving his system. He blinked to clear his vision, finding himself sitting on the chamber floor, his three companions surrounding him and anxiously calling his name. He raised a hand to ward off their concerns.

"Be at peace, my friends. I am merely…well I suppose I cannot argue that I am weak." Three sets of eyebrows raised at his soft confession. "I apologise for causing you concern,"

"Do not apologise, Elf," Gimli grumbled, "Unless you wish to wear my axe in a very uncomfortable place."

Legolas smiled wearily. "Very well, Master Dwarf, I shall never apologise in your presence again." With that, he stuck his foot out and knocked away the axe that the Dwarf was leaning on, sending Gimli crashing to the floor. He grinned as his friend clambered to his feet, sputtering and cursing, and turned accusing eyes on him.

"No apologies, Master Gimli, you made me promise…"

Gimli muttered some very dark sounding insults and moved away, growling to himself. Aragorn and Gandalf smiled.

"Come, young ones," Gandalf said, smiling in unconcealed amusement and relief that the archer was strong enough to joke with his friend, "Let us leave this place. It depresses me…"

Aragorn nodded in agreement, silently offering a steadying arm to Legolas, who reluctantly accepted. Aragorn frowned slightly at the uncharacteristic show of weakness, but did not comment, heading towards the entrance doors after Gandalf and Gimli.

Elf and Human both smiled as the fresh air blew past them. Even though the sky was clouded with the smoke from Saruman's concealed machinery, they could feel the free clouds and sun beyond. Gandalf smiled grimly, understanding their unspoken message. They had clearly doubted if they would ever again see the outside of the dungeon walls.

"Be careful, all of you," He muttered, scanning the landscape carefully, "The land is unstable in places. Be aware of where you step, if you do not wish to be thrown into a pit of orcs."

Legolas shuddered. "I would just as soon not, Gandalf…"

The ancient wizard nodded. "I agree wholeheartedly, young prince. You show wisdom beyond your years,"

Legolas smiled, shaking his head. He recognised that Gandalf was attempting to keep the mood light, but he had not the energy to trade jests with him. He was trying hard to push away the dark presence brushing at the edges of his mind.

The small group grew quiet as they picked their way over the uneven ground, Gandalf and Legolas periodically pointing out areas of unstable rock or debris that would pitch them into the caverns below.

They were nearly to safety when Legolas stumbled, falling to his knees and clamping his hands over his ears.

"Estel," He whispered, "Make it stop…"

TBC…

A/N: I know the ending's a bit abrupt, I actually had more written but haven't the time to type!! Thank you to every single person who reviewed and everyone who read the last chapter and thanks for not sending (too many) death threats! I'll answer you all in the next installment. Thank you for your patience!! Huggles,

.:Tithen Min:.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of this is mine! sob

Title: Strike of the Serpent

Rating: R

This is dedicated to Alex, who gave me a kick start!

-

00

-

****

Chapter 11

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried, dropping down beside his friend and taking him by the shoulders, "Legolas, what is it? I cannot help if you do not speak!"

Legolas cried out again as another wave of the wizard's magic hit him like a physical blow, making his head swim and his wounds scream.

"He is still trying to get in, Aragorn…I cannot fight him much longer, I have not the strength…"

Gandalf and Aragorn exchanged anxious glances. Aragorn leaned down and pulled the Elf into his arms, lifting him easily from the ground.

"We can linger here no longer, we cannot risk that demented wizard getting hold of Legolas again. He would not survive it, Gandalf!"

The Istar nodded grimly. "I fear you are right, Aragorn…" He turned away and let out a shrill whistle, startling his companions.

"Gandalf--"

"Shadowfax is near, Aragorn. With any luck, your mount will have followed us here also. We can flee faster on horseback than on foot, and we must get Legolas to the Lady as soon as possible."

Legolas looked up at them, confusion flashing in his eyes. "What? To Lorien? Why?"

Aragorn smiled gently. "You are not well, my friend…Lady Galadriel may be the only one who can help you."

Legolas shook his head defiantly. "No, we cannot go there, not now. Theoden's people are in danger now, we must not leave them to fall to darkness without warning or chance of defence. We must return to Edoras!"

Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, but Gandalf interrupted him.

"In danger how?" He asked urgently, "How do you know this, Thranduillion?"

Legolas closed his eyes. "I know his mind, Gandalf…I could see what he was planning, even if he did not realise it. We must warn Theoden and his people, otherwise there will be massacre."

Aragorn opened his mouth to protest, but Gandalf stopped him.

"Know you all his plans, Legolas?"

The Elf shook his head. "Nay, Mithrandir, I know but the outlines of them. He has more than ten thousand strong in his caverns, he is determined to reclaim Rohan…" He broke off, coughing harshly.

"He believes that he will share power with the Dark Lord when Middle Earth is defeated, nothing can convince him otherwise! He hungers for the ultimate power, Gandalf, he will never let go of his desire for it. He believes that by helping Sauron weaken the defences of the world of men, that he will gain his favour."

"But, Saruman must surely be dead by now!" Aragorn exclaimed, "That wound was fatal, I have seen people die from less…"

Legolas shook his head weakly, his strength waning. "I yet live, do I not, Aragorn? Nay, it would not be so easy to kill one as evil as he."

Aragorn was saved from answering by the arrival of the horses. Aragorn's mount had indeed followed them on, and trotted up to stand beside his master as Shadowfax went to Gandalf.

The ancient Istar whispered a word in the great horse's ear, and Shadowfax lowered himself to the ground, allowing Gandalf to place Legolas on his back without a fuss. Gandalf climbed on behind the Elf, supporting him carefully. Aragorn mounted and pulled Gimli up behind him.

Gandalf glanced at Legolas and, thinking him unconscious once more, he turned to Aragorn as the horses broke into a trot unbidden, eager to be away from the evil place.

"I will take him to the Lady, Aragorn. You must go and warn Theoden, I will follow when I may--"

"You are not leaving me behind, Gandalf," Legolas' weary voice cut into their quiet conversation. He had not opened his eyes, for his weakness was great, but he needed to make them understand. "So you can stop your scheming. I am returning to Rohan with you,"

Gimli muttered several choice comments about hard headed Elves into his beard. Aragorn smiled as he caught a few of the less flattering ones.

"Can you agree to nothing, Elf," Gimli cried aloud, "Even if it is for your own well being?"

Legolas frowned, cracking open an eye to peer at the Dwarf. "I care not for my own well being, the future of Arda is much more important, my friend."

Gimli returned to his mutterings, only to be startled out of them a moment later as Aragorn spurred Hasufel into a swift canter, forcing the stout being to cling tightly to the larger man to avoid being jostled off the horse and into thin air.

The Rohan horse stumbled slightly on the uneven ground, accompanied by a most un-Dwarf-like squeak as Gimli came down too hard on the wrong part of the saddle. Fortunately, the Dwarf thought the better of releasing his iron hold on Aragorn to cradle his undercarriage, as the horse danced sideways to avoid another uneven patch, leaving Gimli hanging on for dear life.

Legolas, having heard the squeak in his fading consciousness, opened his eyes, glancing over at Aragorn and Gimli. The Dwarf appeared to be in a very uncomfortable predicament, and Legolas' eyes shone with mirth.

As the stout being loosened his hold slightly in his discomfort, the great horse danced sideways. The look on the Dwarf's face was priceless, and Legolas burst into a gale of merry laughter, startling his companions.

Gimli scowled. "I am glad that you find my pain so amusing, Master Elf. Guard your back later on, lest you find yourself in similar discomfort by my hands…" He looked away to hide a smile. It was good to hear the Elf laugh.

"Indeed, Master Dwarf, I have seldom seen such an expression on the face of one so stout and brave as yourself…" Legolas muttered as he struggled to hold on to his consciousness.

Aragorn frowned slightly at the weakness in his friend's voice.

"Perhaps you should relax, mellon…" He trailed off mid-sentence as he saw Legolas go limp in Gandalf's grip, having lost his battle with consciousness.

"He has passed out again…" Aragorn muttered.

Gandalf nodded, having suspected as much from the Elf's behaviour. "We must take some rest, he will not make it all the way to Rohan if we do not stop to see to his wounds."

Aragorn and Gimli began to protest, but the Wizard cut them off. "I realise it is not safe out here, there is a village just west of here that very few people know about, there is an inn there that we may take our rest in. Trust me, tis perfectly safe…"

Aragorn raised a sceptical eyebrow, but inclined his head in assent, spurring his horse on after Shadowfax. They began to veer west on a little used road that the Ranger did not know, however Gandalf remained true to his course, and soon the small village came into view between the sparse trees.

Gimli glanced at Gandalf in amazement as he spotted the town's lone tavern.

"The Deadman's Inn? This does not exactly sound like safe refuge, blasted Wizard…"

Gandalf growled gruffly. "Tis a perfectly pleasant establishment, Master Gimli. And serves some of the best ale this side of the Misty Mountains…" He added slyly, with a gleam of humour in his eyes.

Aragorn smiled as Gimli's eyes lit up. Gandalf knew exactly how to get around the Dwarf.

They passed their horses over to the bored-looking stable hand, who looked at the odd companions as if he did not quite believe what he saw.

"Look after them well, my good man," Gandalf bid him, "They have travelled hard, and been through much. I will reward you well,"

The young man nodded dumbly, taking the horses' reins from the Wizard and watching as the ancient being lifted the Elf carefully down from his mount and the companions left the stable.

As they entered the tavern, all conversation stopped, and every pair of eyes turned on them. The bar tender looked up, startled, but relaxing when he saw Gandalf, who he evidently recognised.

"Master Gandalf, tis good to see you again. What can I do for you tonight?"

At the friendly greeting, the patrons returned to their business, occasionally darting curious glances at the strange group.

Gandalf smiled at the bar man as he approached. "Greetings, Master Trent. As you can see, my friend has been injured along the road, I wonder if you have any rooms available where I may treat him?"

Trent's eyes widened when he saw what manner of being it was that Gandalf carried, but recovered his composure with admirable speed.

"Of course, Master Gandalf. I will show you to my most comfortable lodgings. Please, follow me,"

They followed the innkeeper as he threaded his way deftly through the throngs of inebriated patrons and led them up a flight of stairs. He paused to unlock the first door he came to, handing Aragorn the key as he stood aside to let them enter.

"There should be plenty of room here for the four of you. I shall drop up some warm water as soon as it is ready, if there is anything else you require, do not hesitate to call me."

Aragorn smiled. "Thank you, friend."

The man inclined his head and left the room, closing the door behind him. Gandalf gently lowered Legolas onto one of the beds, being mindful of his wounds and broken bones. Without raising his head from his task of opening Legolas' tunic, he spoke to Aragorn.

"There should be some healing herbs in the pack that Gimli carries, Aragorn."

The man nodded, taking the bag from the small being and upending it on one of the other beds, spreading out its contents to find the required packages. He grabbed the small bags of herbs, placing them on the desk beside the bed, within easy reach for Gandalf.

Turning his attention to his wounded friend, he reached out and smoothed some matted hair from the Elf's forehead, trying to entice some flicker of consciousness, but Legolas did not respond.

"He is greatly weakened…" He muttered sadly, "This should never have come to pass, Gandalf. A great warrior such as he should never be reduced to this, it is wrong!"

Gandalf shook his head sadly. "As are many things that happen during these dark days, son of Arathorn. All we may do is make certain that the darkness does not overtake us, nor gain the upper hand. You must believe that he will pull through this, for Legolas' sake."

Gimli settled heavily into a chair at the end of the bed. "Or perhaps," He said gruffly, "We should believe the exact opposite. That crazy Elf would recover just to prove us wrong, it would not surprise me!"

Gandalf smiled. He still could not believe such a strong friendship had developed between these two, who's kind had fought for generations.

"I agree, Gimli. He is far to stubborn to give up, especially when he knows that we intend to take him to the Golden Wood while he sleeps…"

They were interrupted by a quiet knock at the door, startling them all. Aragorn approached the door silently, listening carefully.

"Who is it?" He asked, listening to light feet shuffle on the floor outside.

"Tis some hot water, sir, for your wounded friend." A gentle voice called from outside.

Aragorn swung the door open, revealing a young girl balancing three basins of warm water and two bags of herbs.

"Master Trent sent me, sir. I hope I am not disturbing you,"

"Of course you are not, my lady," Aragorn smiled, "Your assistance is much appreciated." He took one of the basins from her as she moved past him into the room, setting her burdens on the large table.

"Master Trent bids you ask for his help if you require it, his door is right opposite your own."

"Thank you, young one." Gandalf said, giving the girl a kindly smile.

She smiled in return and bowed her head slightly, disappearing out the door and closing it quietly behind her.

Aragorn shook his head, smiling slightly, as he gently sat Legolas up and eased the tunic from the Elf's shoulders.

Gandalf and Gimli looked on in horror at the marks of the evil that Saruman had done to their friend. The burns and lash marks were still raw, the persistent fever had not allowed Legolas' healing powers to do their work. Legolas' entire right shoulder was black with bruises from where it had been re-set.

Gandalf's eyes were sad as he looked upon the damage done to the noble Elf who he had known since childhood. Gimli, however, looked truly enraged. Aragorn did not doubt that if Saruman were here, he would soon have found himself in pieces, courtesy of a Dwarf battle axe.

"Saruman did this to him?" He questioned softly. Aragorn nodded.

"Aye, I believe so…he and Grima took Legolas from our cell. I did not see what happened, but when they returned him…"

The wizard nodded sadly, a spark of anger in his eyes. "We must treat him, quickly."

Aragorn moved to Legolas' other side, looking the fair being over and assessing what needed to be done.

"We should treat the burns first, Gandalf," He said, gesturing to Legolas' neck and abdomen, "They are at greatest risk for infection, we cannot risk that when he is already weakened."

They worked over Legolas for hours, cleaning out every burn and lash mark, putting liniment on every bruise. The Elf did not stir from the position they had placed him in, except when they examined his abdomen, where Gandalf's blow to Saruman had wounded him.

It was deeply bruised in a way that implied internal bleeding, but there was no visible wound that could be treated. Aragorn swore angrily under his breath as Legolas jerked at the pressure of the examination, his eyes flying open.

He looked around in alarm, his eyes would not focus and he could not recognise anything except the fact that he was in pain, in an unfamiliar place, and there was a figure in white robes leaning over him and another holding him down.

"No!" He snarled, lashing out towards the robed figure, struggling with an amazing show of strength. "Let me go, I will tell you nothing! You have no power over me,"

Gandalf's eyes opened wide in surprise as he ducked to avoid the blow aimed for his head. "Legolas!" He cried, "Listen to me, Thranduillion! Return to the light, you have nothing to fear from us!"

Legolas continued to buck and struggle, landing a solid kick to Aragorn's jaw, sending the man to the floor.

Gimli leaped up onto the bed, grabbing Legolas under the arms and pulling the Elf back against him.

"Listen to me, flighty Elf! Stop trying to kill us! We are attempting to help you, you hard headed creature, be still!"

Legolas' struggles lessened, and he glanced around uncertainly. "Gimli?"

The Elf blinked hard, trying to focus eyes that would not cooperate. Slowly his vision cleared, and he flushed with embarrassment as he watched his Human friend pick himself off the floor, rubbing his jaw with a look of wonder on his face.

"That was quite a kick, my friend…" He chuckled ruefully, "Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you when you are at full strength!"

Legolas' eyes filled with remorse. "I am so sorry, Estel! I woke up and all I knew was the pain and someone holding me down…I saw the white robes and I panicked, I am truly sorry, my friend."

Aragorn shook his head, holding a hand up to silence the Elf. "Be at peace, Legolas. There was no harm done, I was merely jesting with you, my friend."

Legolas smiled slightly, pulling a face at his friend. "I will never understand edain humour…" He muttered.

Aragorn looked closely at the archer's face, seeing the pain reflected there that the proud Elf would not give voice to.

"How do you feel, mellon nin?"

Legolas looked away, but Aragorn gripped his chin and drew the Elf's gaze back to his own. Pain, shame and dark fear were reflected there, the strength of which made Aragorn want to weep.

"I will be well, my friend…" Legolas sighed.

"Lie down, Legolas," Gandalf coaxed gently, "Allow us to tend to your wounds."

Legolas nodded wearily, his eyes already half lidded, testifying to his weakness, as he lay back on the bed quietly, all the fight gone out of him.

As Gandalf gently eased the Elf back onto the bed, his eyes fell on a mark that he had not seen before, one that Aragorn had been quietly and discreetly treating. The mark of Saruman was still painfully fresh, standing out livid red against the pale skin of Legolas' left arm.

Gandalf's horrified eyes shot to Aragorn's face, but the Ranger shook his head, indicating that they would speak of it later. It was far too sensitive a subject to discuss while Legolas was awake.

Legolas, meanwhile, was oblivious to their silent exchange, trying to will away the throbbing pain in his limbs.

Aragorn noticed his friend's obvious discomfort and reached for a small bag of dried leaves on the table by the bed. Crushing them, he dropped them in a cup of hot water.

"Legolas," He waited until the glazed eyes had focussed on him before he continued, "We need to finish treating your wounds, my friend. It would be better if you slept…" He suggested gently, holding out the cup.

Legolas eyed the mug suspiciously. "I hope this is not the one that tastes like the smell of your brothers' boots after a day in the swamp…" He joked weakly.

Aragorn chuckled. "I hope it is not quite that bad, my friend."

"Very well then, give me the cursed stuff…" Legolas sighed in resignation, taking the mug from Aragorn and swallowing it all in one go, grimacing at the taste.

"You were right, Estel, it is not quite as bad…"

"Thank you, my friend--"

"It is worse…"

Gimli exploded into un-Dwarf-like giggles at the look on Aragorn's face, somewhere between comical frustration, relief and amusement.

"Go to sleep, Legolas." The Ranger muttered, glowering at the little smile on the archer's face.

The Elf's eyes were already starting to close and he stuck out his tongue at his friend before falling into a deep healing sleep.

Aragorn pinched him lightly on the arm to ensure he was asleep. "Elves…"

Gandalf's voice broke into his amused thoughts. "How did this happen, Aragorn?"

The man looked up at the wizard, who's gaze was firmly fixed on the scorched flesh of the archer's left arm.

"We were attempting escape from the orcs' camp…Legolas thought that if we brought down Grima, it would distract the creatures long enough for us to get a head start." He looked solemnly at the Elf's pale, bruised face. "It almost worked…but Saruman's reach was greater than either of us had realised. He brought Legolas down, and the Uruks recaptured us. As for the mark, Grima wished to show Legolas his place."

Aragorn's voice caught at the end, remembering too well the panic in his best friend's voice as the Uruks had held him down, his cry of pain and the smell of burning flesh. He closed his eyes against the memories.

Gandalf's brows drew together, thinking of such cruelty being committed against the gentle Elf. "We must treat this well, he must not have to carry it the rest of his days…"

Aragorn shook his head sadly. "It goes deep, Gandalf, I have seen it. I do not know if--"

"Do not despair, son of Gondor. We will find a way,"

\/\\/

Thank you all so much for your patience and for not coming after me with cattle prods! Hope you enjoyed it

.:Tithen Min:.


End file.
